The Protector
by dreamer9303
Summary: Upon entering Atlantis, the Atlantis Expedition find they are not alone in the city of the Ancients. One of the Ancients survived ten thousand years in stasis and is awakened upon the arrival of the Atlantis Expedition. How will this Ancient react to her city being invaded? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Weir, the leader of the Atlantis Expedition, walked onto the platform of the Stargate. It was almost time to enter through the Stargate into an unknown galaxy. It was an exciting prospect and everyone in the room was talking amongst themselves about the great adventure that they were about to embark on. As soon as the good doctor was standing on the platform, the room silenced. Dr. Weir was around average height, but her demeanor reflected leadership and respect. Because of this, she could cause an entire room to become silent without even saying a word. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"All right here we go, we're about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take, and we may only get the one chance at this, so if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not going to risk shutting the gate down. We'll send in the MALP robot probe, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot. Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest, and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on…you're also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore, but as all of you know… we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

Silence fell upon the room as everyone looked around. Nobody backed out because the adventure that laid in store for them was worth any risk that could befall them during the expedition. After a few moments Weir nodded and ordered "Begin the dialing sequence."

Dr. Weir walked off the platform of the Stargate while dialing sequence began. In the middle of the crowd was Colonel was the military leader of the expedition and was second in command, following Dr. Weir. He walked over to Major John Sheppard and said "Let me make myself clear, major. You are not here by my choice."

John Sheppard was known by many as the one who didn't follow orders. During a past mission he disobeyed direct orders to save one of his team members. The only reason he was a part of this expedition is because he had a rare ancient gene, which allowed him to use the technology of a race called the Ancients. Dr. Weir was the one who wanted him here. She did have other people with the gene but John Sheppard could operate the technology naturally while others needed training and an immense amount of concentration to operate the Ancient tech.

Sheppard was headstrong and a little cocky and replied to the Colonel "I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me, sir."

Colonel Sumner was clearly not amused and started to walk away while saying "As long as you remember who's giving the orders."

With a smirk Shepard replied "That would be Dr. Weir, right?"

Colonel Sumner turned around and just stared at Shepard as if to say 'don't joke with me, son'. To that Shepard just gave him a half smile and shook his head.

After a few short moments the gate was dialed. The entire room broke into cheers and applause. When everyone calmed down a robot called a MALP was sent through the gate.

In the control booth a technician said "We have MALP telemetry."

Weir asked "All right, what is it we're looking at?"

After a moment of analyzing data the technician said "Switching to zero locks. The radar indicates… a large room."

One of the many scientists in the control room asked "Structurally intact?"

Dr. McKay who was one of the scientists part of the Atlantis expedition responded "Environmental sensors say there's oxygen, no measurable toxins. We have viable life support." He stood up from where he was sitting and continued with a smile "It looks like we're not getting out of this."

General O'Neil who was the one who needed to okay this expedition said "Dr. Weir, you have a go."

With a nod Weir responded "Thank you…sir." She left the control room heading for the Stargate.

Colonel Sumner was naturally someone who took command of situations and started walking to the Stargate while telling the group "Let's go, people. We don't

know how much power we've got. Security teams one and two you're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area. On my lead…"

At this moment Weir walked into the Stargate room while saying "Hold on, colonel." She put on her backpack while walking onto the Stargate platform and continued "We go through together."

The Colonel nodded and responded "Fair enough."

The first group of marines along with Dr. Weir walked through the gate.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I could slowly feel myself waking from what felt like an eternity of darkness. Knowing full well what my waking meant, I waited patiently until I could feel the senses start to return to my body. _I wonder who has entered Atlantis._ Slowly my senses started returning to me._ It cannot be the *Anqueetus, I would have felt them by now. However I do not feel an intrusion of any sort…Whatever presence has entered my city, it is somehow familiar but…new..._ Now having all my senses and control of my body back, I stepped out of the stasis chamber._ Finally I can move._ With this I made my way to the *Astria Porta.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Once on the other side of the gate the Colonel ordered his team of marines to secure the immediate area. After a quick search of the gate room he radioed back to base and said "All clear. It looks good."

Hearing this General O'Neil leaned into the microphone and ordered the rest of the expedition "Expedition team…move out."

At this order a young Lieutenant named Ford smiled and excitingly jumped back into the gate. John Sheppard- who had never been through a Stargate before-looked around with apprehension, closed his eyes and stepped through the Stargate, with the rest of the expedition following.

Once more of his men were on the other side of the gate, Colonel Sumner ordered "Teams one and two, secure the immediate area."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I quickly made my way to the *Astria Porta room. With each step closer I could sense more and more people enter into Atlantis. I hastened my pace. _Why did they have to put the room so far away, by the time I get to the *Astria Porta room an entire army could have entered the city._

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

The last person through the gate said to Weir "That's everyone."

Dr. Weir turned towards the gate and start talking into her radio "General O'Neil? Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You may cut power to the gate."

Before the gate closed a champagne bottle rolled through the wormhole, and the Stargate turned off.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

As I entered the control room I felt the Astria Porta turn off. The scene that I walked in on was one I did not expect. About a hundred people that looked like the *Anqueetus were standing before me with enough equipment to last for quite a while. None of them seemed to notice me. This gave me a few short moments to observe them and decided whether or not they were a threat to my city. Looking around I thought to myself _Most of them appear _to_ be a form of explorers or researchers, but_ _the one with the things that are probably a form of *arma might cause some trouble. _My thoughts were interrupted when a woman with brown hair, who was holding a peculiar object, which looked to be holding a form of liquid in it, turned around.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, _probably observing me as I did them._ When she did speak she asked "Who are you?"

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Weir turned around and saw a woman standing on the staircase. She was wearing something that appeared to be a white, skin tight jumpsuit, complemented with a thick leather belt that has been stained to look golden on her waist. The belt had symbols on it that resembled the Ancient language. On her feet she wore leather high heeled boots that also were stained golden. The boots went up to here knee and arched at the top. Along with this she wore a huge deep blue cape that was trailing on the floor for about a foot. That was clasped with two golden chains that had sort of emblem connecting them. The cape had a large hood that was covering a fair portion of her long wavy blond hair. Her hair went to her stomach, she had bright, deep blue eyes, that almost matched her cap, almost pointed ears, thin eyebrows, and her face made her look like she was royalty. She was probably about six feet tall with the heels, and she was very skinny but a sort of muscular skinny. She gave off a presence that made her appear to be like a god. The way she held herself made her seem like she could kill everyone in the room with a blink of an eye, but she also gave of a sort of calm kindness, it was awe inspiring. When Weir got done with her observations she noticed no one else in the room had seen the strange women yet so she asked "Who are you?"

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

With those three simple words silence fell upon the room and everyone turned to look at me. Most seemed to be filled with a look that bordered between awe and confusion, however the ones with *armas looked like they would attack if I even flinched. "I am The Protector, I stand guard over this city and if you mean any harm to me or my city, you will perish."

The woman who spoke before, handed off the strange container and motioned to the ones with *armas to lower them, then she said "We mean you no harm. We are explorers; we came from a planet from another galaxy called Earth."

At this I was surprised but I did not show it, I then walked down of a few of the steps that were before. I did not want to go all the way down them in hopes of keeping some sort of advantage above these people. "You come from Earth, but you are not the *Anqueetus. How is this possible?"

The brown haired woman asked "*Anqueetus? Do you mean the Ancients?"

In response I asked "Ancients?"

She explained "The Ancients are the first sentient life form to evolve from Earth; they built this city and the Stargate which we came through."

I looked at her with one of confusion. I tried my best to hide it but she must have seen it flash on my face because she continued moments later.

"Let me start from the beginning. We call ourselves humans. We are the second sentient species to evolve on Earth, the Ancients being the first. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I am the leader of this expedition. We came here in peace to learn more about the Ancients, and to explore the Pegasus Galaxy."

I looked around while she talked. _It all is starting to make sense now, but I still have one question. _Turning my head back to who I now learned is called Dr. Weir; I asked "What happened to my people?"

Weir looked at one of the men holding a *arma and then back to me. "Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?" I nodded my yes. "What were you doing before we entered Atlantis?"

I thought to myself _Why would she want to know that?_ "I was in stasis waiting for my people to return through the Stargate, or someone like you who might be a threat. Why do you ask me this?" I could tell Weir was apprehensive about answering my question because she looked away and took a deep breath.

When she returned her gave to me she said "While you have been in stasis, ten thousand years have passed…your people, the Ancients are for all we know, dead. That is except for you."

I looked away from her for a split second, and then responded "That information is not pleasant but I can tell you are being truthful. You are now the closest thing to my people, since you came from my home planet. I welcome you to Atlantis, but," I raised my voice now addressing the group of humans "I want all of you to remember this, that this is my city and if I feel like Atlantis is in danger from you, I can and will remove you without a second thought, however if you treat Atlantis and myself with respect and remember that I am in control of the city then all will be well."

At this Dr. Weir responded "I speak on behalf of my people when I say, that our only intentions are of peace and exploration. We will treat you and Atlantis with all the respect that is due."

I smiled at this then said "Welcome to Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics is thoughts_

*Anqueetus - Ancients

*Astria Porta – Stargate

*Arma – Guns/Weapons

*Porta- Gate

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I smiled at this then said "Welcome to Atlantis."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

With those three simple words lights all over the room started turning on. Starting with the stairs beneath The Protector, heading out like a tidal wave. Dr. Weir walked around, watching the lights turn on. She turned back to The Protector and asked "Did you do that?"

The Protector didn't even blink but simply said "Yes."

Colonel Sumner walked over and asked Dr. Weir "Ma'am if everything is in order, I would like to order my men to continue with what they were doing." Weir nodded giving the Colonel her okay. He turned to the expedition who were standing around, unsure of what to do, and ordered "All right people continue what you were doing, security teams finish securing the area."

At this the expedition suddenly came back to life. Now with the beginnings of setting up the base underway, and the marines exploring the city, Dr. Weir was obviously satisfied with what had happened, and her new ally. She walked up the stairs to where The Protector was standing and asked "What now?"

The Protector took one look at Weir and said "Come with me." Turning The Protector walked up the stairs she was standing on, not even stopping to see if Weir was joining her, took a right and went through what looked like might be the control room. Weir hurried after her and after walking through the control room walked into what could be a sort of office. The Protector was leaning against a desk waiting for her. As soon as Weir had entered the office The Protector asked "You are the leader of your people, correct?" Weir nodded. With a smile The Protector stood from where she was leaning and closed the gap between herself and Dr. Weir. She continued "Every leader needs an office."

Weir smiled and walked around the office admiring what was obviously hers now. She walked behind the desk and after a moment she turned to face The Protector and asked "I have been meaning to ask you what your name is?"

The Protector simply responded by saying "The Protector."

Weir walked back to the front of the desk and leaned against it. "You must have a different name than" She raised her hand into an air quote "The Protector?" The Protector gave a confused look at her hands obviously not understanding the gesture. Weir quickly lowered her hands and tried to break the awkward moment by saying "Like my name, Elizabeth Weir."

The Protector nodded in understanding "I do have one, but some of my people believe that names are...special…something to be cherished. I share those beliefs. Names are only to be shared between family and those closest to you."

Before Weir could respond her radio went off. "Dr. Weir, you have to see this."

Weir put her backpack down in what was now her office and said "I have a lot of things to see. Just be careful."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

While Weir was talking on her communication device, I walked over to the control room. The people that were in the room started taking off the coverings that were on the controls. _I remember putting those on before I went into stasis_. The lights were continuing to turn on with my presence. A man with an *arma put his hands up and said "I didn't touch anything."

I smiled out of amusement at his words, and was about to respond to them, when Weir walked in when said "Relax, Major. The Protector is the one doing that if I'm right." She looked over to me with a questioning look.

I walked over to one of the control boards and leaned against it while saying "Yes and no," Everyone in the room gave me confused looks, so I continued "I told Atlantis to treat you as she would the *Anqueetus…" remembering they call them something else I shook my head and corrected myself "the Ancients. This means she is sensing your presence and responding to it. By slowly turning everything on, I was the original source but now any of you will activate the lights or control boards or anything else for that matter."

One of the people in the room, I knew not his name said "This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD."

_They must have different names for things than my people used. Like how they call my people the Ancients, instead of the *Anqueetus._

Who I had just learned was the Major pulled me from my thoughts when he said "Oh, obviously." Amused once again I smiled.

The man who called the *Astria Porta dialer a DHD continued "This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface-"

Weir stopped him in midsentence when she said "Hey, McKay, I am sure The Protector knows what all this stuff does."

He merely responded "Right." And everyone turned to me expectantly.

I stood from where I was leaning and said "Actually he was right on all accounts. Except I am not sure what you think a DHD is but this device," I walked over to the *Astria Porta dialer and continued "allows you to operate the *porta." I nodded to it.

The one I learned was called McKay said "You mean the gate. And that's exactly what we expect the DHD to do."

I was about to say something but Weir interrupted what I was going to say by saying "Looks like you got it under control Rodney. Find out what the rest of this stuff does and report back to me."

He nodded and got to work. Weir's communication device went off. It was the one called Colonel Sumner. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sumner. Could you come and meet me? We're three levels down from you."

She tapped her device to respond "Right away." She started walking out of the room but stopped, turned around and said "Major, Protector, you're with me." I nodded as did the Major and we moved to join her.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

The Colonel had met up with us on our way down and was saying "We've only been able to secure a fraction of the place. It's huge."

I turned to him and said "That's not necessary Colonel, I would have sensed other intrusions. Your expedition is the only living things in Atlantis."

Colonel Sumner looked at me and said, in what I would assume to be a annoyed tone "No offense intended, but I will decide what is necessary and what isn't." He turned his attention back to Weir. "That isn't why I asked you down here."

Dr. Weir was about to say something but noticed what it was the Colonel was going to show us "Oh, my god...We're underwater." In front of us was a large glass window. Outside was the ocean and a view of a small portion of the city.

Everyone moved closer to the window, I stayed back merely to observe them. The Colonel said "I'd say we're under several hundred feet of ocean. If we can't dial out, this could be a problem."

I could tell Weir was about to say something but the man from earlier in the control room, who was called McKay walked over to us and said "Colonel, Dr. Weir-"

Shepard interjected him by saying "We're underwater."

"Yes, I was just coming to tell you. Fortunately, there's some sort of a force field holding back the wa…" He had just noticed the window everyone else were looking through "water. Oh, that is impressive, isn't it?" He paused for a moment just admiring the view of the city under the water. Remember something else he said "Um…Dr. Beckett has found something you should, uh, see." He started to walk away and the rest of us followed.

I was walking next to Dr. Weir who asked me "Why did the Ancients build a city underwater?"

I smiled at her question and her curiosity "They didn't." I was watching her face and her expression grew confused. Looking away I saw everyone else's did as well. So I continued "They built the city above the ocean. Before I was put in stasis my people were in a great war." I could feel my expression turn from a smile to grave just from the memories of what happened. "One which we lost. Their last hope was submerging and leaving the city. In the hope that one day we could return to it."

Before I could say more we turned a corner and McKay said "We're here."

We entered the room and I noticed where we were right away. _The hologram room, of everything that could be considered important, why here? Maybe-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the hologram playing.

"…in hope of spreading new life in a galaxy where there appeared to be none. Soon, the new life grew and prospered."

Who I assumed was Dr. Beckett spoke "It's a hologram." The way he spoke was different than the others I had met.

Confused I thought to myself _Strange he talks different than the other humans. I must ask about that later._

I didn't let my confusion show and he simply continued "The recording loops. This is my second time through."

We all moved to stand beside Dr. Beckett, who was standing on the platform that allowed the hologram to be played. Once we were beside him the Colonel asked "What have we missed?"

Beckett looked behind his shoulder to where we were all standing and said "Not much."

He turned his head back to the hologram and we all stood watching it play "…exchange knowledge and friendship. In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form. Then one day, our people set foot upon a dark world, where a terrible enemy slept. Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own."

At this moment a map of the Pegasus Galaxy appeared above the hologram. All the stars were blue to signify the control my people had over this galaxy. The hologram continued "In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered." Slowly the stars on the map started turning red "The enemy fed upon the defenseless human worlds like a great scourge, until finally, only Atlantis remained." At this point only one blue dot was left on the map. "This city's great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons, but here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link to Earth from this galaxy, and those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There, the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber, in the hope that our kind would one day return. With it we left one of our own, The Protector. She was left to guard over the city and welcome us home when we returned. This hologram was made in case The Protector would not be here when we returned so you would know the history of our people."

Beckett stepped down from the platform and the hologram flickered off. McKay said "Huh, so the story of the lost city of Atlantis is true, a great city that sunk into the ocean."

Beckett commented "It just didn't happen on Earth."

McKay said "Well, the Ancient Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving Ancients."

A man walked into the room over to Dr. McKay while Colonel Sumner said "I don't like the fact they got their asses kicked."

Ignoring his comment I noticed Beckett was about to step onto the platform to watch the hologram again. I quickly stopped him and said "Better not, it's been ten thousand years with the shields running and I am not sure how much power is left."

The man who had been talking to McKay finished and McKay said "She's right. Power levels throughout the city are dropping like a stone." As soon as he had started saying this I started leaving, heading to the control room. McKay followed me when he had finished speaking.

On my way out I heard the Major ask "What does that mean?"

McKay stopped at the door and responded "That if we don't stop everything we're doing right now, we're dead." I didn't stop but just kept moving towards the control room. I knew what was needed to be done, nothing would stop me from completing it.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Upon reaching the control room I immediately got to work. The rest of the group joined me in a few moments. McKay joined me at one of the consoles and said "We need to figure out how to stop the power from failing." McKay obviously thought I was trying to do just that instead of my real intentions. Figuring I should let them believe that for now so I can work I just nodded.

Dr. Beckett had come with the rest of us and asked "Please tell me this is not my fault?"

This caused me to pause for a moment and smile at his concern for the city. I said "This isn't you fault."

He sighed in relief and said "Thank you."

I quickly returned back to work. I knew the likelihood of power failing was possible before I went into stasis and had come up with a plan in case it would happen. It was just a matter of getting it running. McKay stood up from where he was working and said to the group "From what we've been able to ascertain, the city is powered by three zero-point modules. Two are entirely depleted, and the third is reaching maximum entropy. When it does, it will die too, and nothing can reverse that."

The Colonel said "Just tell me the bottom line."

I didn't look up from my work but said"The force field holding back the ocean has collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels." I stopped for a moment and turned to a screen that was beside me "Look, you can see here and here, where the shield's already failed and the city's flooded."

McKay said "It could've happened years ago, but this section is likely more protected because of the Stargate-"

I shook my head and returned to work while saying "No, this was recent. I would have been woken up if the shield started to fail when I was in stasis."

The Major asked "What if it fails completely?"

I thought to myself _Good question, Major._ However I didn't respond to engaged in my work. Instead McKay said"It's a matter of 'when,' not 'if.'"

The group was still unaware of what I was doing and Weir decided to start taking preventive measures and said "Colonel Sumner, you need to order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately."

Tapping his communication device the Colonel ordered "All security teams, fall back to the gate room."

I could tell McKay was not a fan of the Colonel because he harshly responded"That's not going to be good enough."

Weir asked both him and me "Alright well, how much time do we have?"

Going to a panel next to me McKay said "It's hard to say. Hours, maybe days, if we minimize power expenditure."

Becket interjected "What about our own power generators?"

McKay looked up from the console and said "We're working on that, but even with our most advanced, Naquadah-powered generators, the equations are coming up far short."

Weir said "So we need to find more ZPMs."

Colonel Sumner asked "How do we do that if we can't search the city?"

McKay once again replied harshly to him "If there were more here, we'd be able to detect them."

The Colonel unaffected by McKay asked "Can we use the Stargate?"

Looking back down to the panel he was at McKay said "There's nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to earth."

The Major stated "Maybe somewhere in this galaxy."

I looked up from my work and saw a look come across McKay's face that said 'Why didn't I think of that' I smiled and shook my head returning to my work while McKay said"That's relatively easy." I heard him step off of the platform for that housed the console for power control. He continued "Fortunately, some ancient technology still uses good, old-fashioned push buttons, so we've been able to access the Stargate control system and a library of known gate addresses in the database."

One of the technicians, I knew not his name said "That's not all. Look at this." I looked up and saw him push the button for the shield on the Stargate.

Colonel Sumner commented "Just like the iris on the Earth gate."

I was about to say something about the unnecessary use of power when McKay said "Using power, using power, using power…"

The technician quickly turned the shield off. Satisfied I returned to completing the final steps of my plan. I heard Weir say "Well, at least we don't have to deal with any uninvited guests. Colonel, assemble a team. We need safe harbor, or better still, another power source."

McKay finally noticed I was doing something and came over to me and looked over my shoulder to see what it was. I paid him no heed and simply continued my work which was so close to being finished. Also I didn't expect for him to be able to follow what it was I was doing because everything was in my people's language.

Without looking up I heard Colonel Sumner order "Lieutenant Ford, gather security teams one and two…"

I heard Weir turn to who I guessed was the Major, while saying "Major, I'd like you to go along."

The Major replied with a quick "Yes, Ma'am."

At this point McKay finally decided to ask me "What are you doing?"

I could tell without looking away from the screen I was working at that everyone in the room stopped and was looking at me, because the room suddenly went silent. I took a moment to respond, but finally said "You will see in a few moments."

I heard Colonel Sumner raise his weapon. He obviously saw me as an enemy; he had since we first met. He was probably trying to seem threatening because he said "Move away from the console now. If you are doing anything to compromise this expedition, you will be stopped."

I turned to him simply to make sure he did indeed have his weapon raised. When I saw that he did, I rolled my eyes and returned to my work, unfazed by the threats he made. I said "Clearly you don't trust me."

Weir was standing in somewhere beside me. She must have motioned the Colonel to lower his gun, because I heard him lower it. Weir said "It's not that we don't trust you, we just would like to know what it is you're doing."

I smiled not because of what Weir said but at what I was working on. Finally ready to begin, I said "I'm ready."

McKay quickly said "Before you do anything that might destroy the city, explain what it is you-" Before he could finish his sentence I had already pushed the button that activated the program.

I smiled as the entire city started to shake. Weir almost yelled "What have you done?"

I looked over to her and said "I have protected Atlantis and your expedition."

End Chapter 2

Author Notes:

First, I just want to say thanks for reading so far.

Second, I will be posting a new chapter (hopefully) everyday.

And Third, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics is thoughts_

*Anqueetus - Ancients

*Astria Porta – Stargate

*Arma – Guns/Weapons

* Potentia- Zpm

*Porta- Gate

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

What I had done was not destroy the city like the humans thought, but save it. During the war when we had just finished creating our plan to sink the city we came up with a protocol that once activated would raise the city to the surface. It did take a while to complete the activation because some subroutines were damaged during the ten thousand years that past while I was in stasis, but it work.

When the shaking of the rising city ceased, daylight shown through the windows lining the walls of the city. Seeing this everyone walked over to the window and realized what I'd done. I walked over to join them and simply said "We are on the surface."

Weir was still looking out the window, to the ocean, but smiled and said "When I understood our situation I was hoping for another day." She paused to turn away from the window and look at me in the eye "It looks like you just gave us a whole lot more than that." Turning back to the group to look out the window once again she continued "Let's not waste it."

I smiled watching their amazement and awe at how one second we were under hundreds of feet of ocean to now having the sunlight shining in on us. I waited a moment just watching them, and then started walking back to the control room. I caught everyone else's attention when I said to no one in particular "We still have the issue of power. I may have solved the problem of the ocean hanging over our heads, but I used up a fair amount of power to do that. We won't be able to get the shields back up if the need would arise."

The group now pulled themselves from the window and joined me in the control room. Major Sheppard said "So what…we're sitting ducks?"

Confusion overcame me at his use of words. I thought _What does that mean, sitting ducks?_

Obviously McKay saw my confused expression and answered the Majors question "Yes"

I returned my thoughts to the situation at hand while Weir turned to me and said "Ok, so we continue with the original plan. Send a team through the Stargate and see if we can find a place to evacuate if we would need to, and see if we can locate another power source." Turning to the Colonel she continued "Colonel prepare a team."

Shepard walked over to her and asked "Do you still want me to go with them?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded and went to prepare. "I would also like The Protector to accompany you."

This caught me off guard. _What are her intentions? Why does she want me off of Atlantis?_

She must have seen my reaction because she said "You obviously know a great deal about ancient technology, you should be able to help find another power source."

I nodded in understanding. I was still apprehensive because I do not know these people but said "I will go with them."

Colonel Sumner walked over with a hint of worry in his eye and asked "I would still be in command?"

I smirked and thought _That was more of a question than a statement. I believe he is threatened by me._ I turned to him and said"No need to feel threatened Colonel; you are in full command over your people." I took a step closer to him and looked him directly in the eye "But between you and me, we are equals. This means I will not follow any orders you put to me. You can make…suggestions and I will consider them, but I will not blindly follow your instructions."

He opened his mouth to respond but Weir spoke first "Sounds good to me." I waited for the Colonel to turn and walk away before I turned my attention to Dr. Weir. She was turning to McKay and said "All right, pick an address and start dialing."

Dr. McKay started the dialing sequence and said "Chevron one encoded."

These people never cease to amaze me with the strange things they say and do. I thought to myself _Why doesn't he just dial the coordinates quickly and be done with it?_ I thought for a moment then came to the conclusion that it must be some unnecessary ritual they do.

Weir obviously thought that whatever it was he was doing was not needed as well and said "Rodney…"

McKay responded "Fine." And he continued the dialing sequence without any of the earlier nonsense.

This did however make me smile. _With a simply word, Weir can clearly state her intentions. That is a sign of a good leader. I think I am going to like Dr. Weir._

One of the technicians said "Ready MALP four for off-world recon."

I walked over to the balcony that was overlooking the *Astria Porta. Sitting before the *porta was a large robot, that must have been the MALP.

With one last push of a button from the technician the *Astria Porta opened. I saw the robot go through the *porta. I turned away from the balcony and walked out of the control room down the steps towards the *porta. Major Sheppard came over to me and asked "Aren't you going to use a gun?" He motioned to the *arma he was holding.

Looking uneasily at it I said "You mean an *arma. No. I have no need for such weapons."

He nodded and tuned towards the *Astria Porta and said "Alright then."

A technician came down the stairs from the control room and started reading the robots telemetry "The MALP reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate, but its pitch black. For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification of inbound gate travelers."

I noticed the Colonel look towards Dr. Weir, I honestly could not tell what the emotions on his face were. In response she gave him a simple nod. He looked back to the gate and ordered his men "Let's move out!" He walked through the *porta and his men followed.

I gave a quick look back to Weir and waved. As I turned around I lifted my hood to rest on my head and then stepped through the *Astria Porta.

When I was on the other side of the *Astria Porta I noticed that it was indeed pitch black, but my eyes quickly adjusted. However the humans were wearing some sort of device over their eyes. _It must help them to see in the dark. _We started moving away from the *porta _…gate I should start using the words they use for things, or else it might get confusing._

The immediate area around the gate was a field surrounded by a line of trees that were a ways off in the distance. We started walking away from the gate and Sheppard came over by me and asked "How can you see anything?"

I looked at him from under my hood and responded "I was given unique abilities because I was the one designated to protect Atlantis. Seeing in darkness is one of the many abilities I have."

As soon as I got done saying this I noticed something move through the trees. The Major had noticed what I had and was walking towards it. Once we were close to the woods he gave a signal for the others to stop and then gave another to advance on it. When the object darted out of the trees, I noticed what it was and yelled "Don't shoot." Another followed the first as soon as I had said it. _They are children. What are they doing out here?_

Before I could ask them, one of the children said "Please, don't hurt us."

Again before I could say anything a man came out of the woods and threw himself in front of the two children shouting "Please! They're just playing."

_He must be the children's father or be related to them in some other fashion. With the way he is throwing himself in front of the children._

The Colonel walked over and asked "Is everything okay here, Sheppard?"

His response was a simple "Yes, sir."

He was probably going to say more but I did not like how they all were pointing the weapons at them. "Put your *armas…" I gave a quick shack of my head and said "guns down they are just a couple of kids, and what is probably their concerned father." The men did as I said, but I could tell they were still on guard.

When the man who had run out of the woods noticed the guns were being lowered he stood up, along with his children and said "Halling." While motioning to himself.

Sheppard said "I…I don't know what that means."

I rolled my eyes, slightly amused by his response. _With his response one would think he has never met another person before._ Clarifying, I said"It is his name." I took a step closer to Halling and said "I am The Protector," I motioned to myself, then while motioning to each man in turn I continued "this is Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford, and Colonel Sumner. We are traders and wish to speak with your leader."

Halling nodded in acknowledgment to what I said then turned to his children, kneeled, and said "Now, how many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark?" His son lowered his head in what looked like shame. Halling moved his hand to the child's cheek and said "I'm just glad you're safe." They put their foreheads together.

_That must be a form of greeting, or a way of showing affection. _

After a moment Halling stood up, turned to me and said "I will bring you to Teyla; she will wish to meet with you. Come."

Halling moved to walk back towards the trees. I gave a quick look towards the Major and then followed after Halling. I heard Colonel Sumner order "Parker, Smitty you're on gate duty. Dial Atlantis base and let the good doctor know we've made contact with the indigenous people." Once he said this he ran to catch up with Halling, Sheppard, Ford, and me.

I was walking next to Halling in the front of our group. Colonel Sumner and Lieutenant Ford were behind us in the middle of our group. Major Sheppard was behind them with the two children, and the rest of the Colonels men were taking up the rear. After walking for a few minutes I heard Ford ask the Colonel "Sir, if you don't mind my asking. I noticed you've got a problem with the Major and The Protector."

They both had their voices lowered to try and keep their conversation between themselves but with my heightened hearing I heard every word. The Colonel said "My problem with the Major, Lieutenant, is with his record. I don't like anybody who doesn't follow the proper chain of command. And my problem with The Protector, well…she acts like there isn't a chain of command at all, or if there is she's at the top of it. Not to mention we don't even know her, and she threatened the entire expedition when we first met her. I don't trust her, even if she is an Ancient."

Ford responded with "Yes, sir."

I smirked even though no one saw it. _He has sharp insists. If I were their enemy they would all have been dead long ago. But these people do seem well enough. They actually remind me of the Ancients in quite a few ways. If anyone were to take the place of the Ancients, I'm glad it is them._

We walked in silence for a while longer then finally reached Halling's village. Their village was an assembly of various sizes of tents. It saddened me to see this because the humans in this galaxy used to be mighty underneath the guidance of my people. I knew this was the cause of countless attacks by the enemy. Halling lead us to the largest tent in the village and motioned for us to wait outside it. Halling spoke through the wall of the tent and said "It's Halling, I bring people from away."

A female voice came from the other side of the tent and said "Enter."

_That must be the one Halling called Teyla._ Halling stepped through the tent. I was about to follow when Colonel Sumner stepped in front of me. I smirked at that, _he most certainly feels threatened by me._ I decided to wait for the Major and Lieutenant step through, until I entered the tent.

As I entered, I removed my hood and noticed Halling walk over to the one who I assumed was Teyla and said "These people wish to trade."

Shepard said "Oh...It's nice to meet you."

The woman responded by saying "I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan."

I was watching the Colonel and saw he was about to respond so I quickly said "I am The Protector, this is Colonel Sumner, Major Shepard, and Lieutenant Ford. It is a pleasure to meet you." I motioned to each person as I said their name.

I could tell the Colonel was not pleased I just interrupted him but instead of commenting he decided to say "We have very few specific needs."

Teyla interjected "We do not trade with strangers."

Sumner said "Is that a fact?"

I was about to say something when I saw that Sheppard was about to speak, so I allowed him to talk. "Well, then, we'll just, uh…we'll have to get to know each other. Me, um, I like Ferris Wheels, and college football, anything that goes more than two hundred miles per hour."

_What is he talking about? It must be something they do on Earth._

I was about to comment when Ford said "Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them."

Sheppard responded by saying "Feel free to speak up. I'm just trying to break the ice here."

The Colonel whispered "These people can't help us. I'd rather not waste our time."

Teyla spoke before I could "Each morning before dawn, our people drink a stout tea, to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us?"

I respond with a smile "We would love to."

Sheppard stepped forward after I spoke and said "I love a good cup of tea. Now, there's another thing you know about me." The Major turned back towards where the Colonel and I were standing and said "We're practically friends already."

To this I could not help but smile.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When morning came, the Colonel and I walked over to where one of his men was standing with some sort of device to his eyes. However I could see what he was looking at. "Ruins…"

The man handed the device to the Colonel and said "We didn't even know it was there until the sun came up."

The Colonel replied "Looks more promising than anything else these folks have to offer. Plenty of shelter, nice, little valley," he handed the device back to his man and continued "location, location, location." With this he walked off and I followed.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

We were back in Teyla's tent meeting with her and one of her men about going into the ruins. After stating our intentions one of Teyla's men said "The city of the ancestors is not safe."

Colonel Sumner said "We can handle ourselves plus The Protector is-"

Knowing what he was about to tell them I quickly cut him off and said "We know what we are doing."

The man merely stated "The wraith will come."

Colonel Sumner gave me a look, presumably from cutting him off but he didn't mention it and asked "Who are these wraith?"

Teyla said "We have never met anyone who did not know."

I responded "They are new here, and are unaware of the dangers that are in this galaxy."

Teyla turned to the Colonel and said "If the wraith have never touched your world then you should go back there."

I nodded and thought to myself _Good advice._

Major Sheppard said "Oh, believe me, we'd like to, but we can't. See, here's the thing, ma'am. We've got ourselves into a bit of a bind. And we may need a safe place to stay for a while."

Teyla was silent for only a moment then said "Our people have long believed that the wraith will come if we venture into the old city, but…it is a belief we've not tested in some time."

Colonel Sumner headed to the exit of the tent and beckoned for us to follow. Once outside he said "Look, I don't care what they say. That city is worth a look,-"

I interrupted him by saying "I completely agree. There could be…what is it you call them…ZPMs located in the ruins."

The Colonel nodded and said "Exactly."

Sheppard interjected "The wraith were the enemy who defeated you, right?" I nodded "Shouldn't we be keeping our distance from them?"

The Colonel shook his head and said "The fact that they did defeat you gives us all the more reason for us to have a defensible position should we have to abandon Atlantis."

I nodded and said "Not to mention the possibility of a ZPM being somewhere in the ruins." I paused shortly, making sure I was certain, and continued "In my opinion it's worth the risk."

Colonel Sumner ordered "Major, stay here and find out what you can. Ford, you and The Protector head back to the gate and report in to Weir. Tell her we'll have answers for her in a few hours." Once he finished, he walked off before I could say anything.

Ford responded "Yes, sir."

Ford starting walking in the direction of the gate. I stayed where I was for a moment considering whether or not I should do as the Colonel says. _He obviously wants me out of the way. But Ford doesn't know the entire situation, it would be good if I went with him. _Before I could make a decision Ford called "You coming Protector?"

I looked towards him and made my decision. I caught up to Ford within a quick jog. _I guess I'll go along with this…for now._

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When Ford and I got to the gate it was already getting dark. By the time we finished informing Weir on our current situation it was dark. I was looking up at the sky thinking about all the other civilizations that must be in the same predicament these people are because of the wraith. Ford must have thought I was thinking about the short days and said "Man days are short here."

Before I could respond his communication device _I think they called them radios, _went off. "Major Sheppard, this is Colonel Sumner. Come in."

Ford tapped his own radio and responded "Colonel, this is Lieutenant Ford. Major Sheppard is out of radio range at the moment."

Obviously the Colonel was not pleased with this news and said "Where the hell is he?"

Ford merely said "I think Teyla wanted him to see something." As soon as Ford finished his sentance the gate started to power up. "Get back to positions. Colonel, we have gate activity here."

The gate activated and out flew a wraith dart. I couldn't move out of fear. Fear, not for myself but the people of this world. All I could manage to do was say "No." Two more darts followed after the first one, all three were headed for the already small village. Pulling myself together, I started running towards the direction the darts flew and yelled "Ford, tell the Colonel that three wraith ships are headed his way. He needs to evacuate the village, NOW!"

Jumping into action Ford quickly taped his radio and said "Colonel, three ships just came through the Stargate, they are heading your way. The Protector tells me they are wraith ships and that you should evacuate the village immediately."

_The village is close. But it is already too late._ That didn't stop me because before I knew it I was running even faster than I was before towards the village.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When I got to the village I noticed Colonel Sumner was looking around as if seeing hundreds of enemies, probably seeing the illusions the wraith can create with their minds. When he noticed me he yelled "Take Cover!" He fired at enemies that only existed in his mind.

Explosions going off everywhere from the fire of the wraith ships, gun fire was ringing in my ears, and culling beams were flashing all around, taking the villagers to be eaten by the wraith. People were running for their lives but I knew it wouldn't help. _I need to stop the Colonels men from firing at nothing._ I ran over to the Colonel, put my hand on his shoulder to focus him on me and said "Colonel, if you see anything on the ground don't shoot it, it is just an illusion. Concentrate your fire on the ships."

This seemed to get through to the Colonel, because he nodded, turned to his men and ordered "Fire at the ships! Fire at the Ships!" He ran over to one of his men "Bates, snap out of it!" Looking around I knew I needed to come up with a plan to save these people.

Before I could create a plan Bates responded to the Colonel "They're everywhere, sir."

The Colonel grabbed him by the arm and pointed at a wraith dart that was flying over head "Take that thing down!"

Bates fired and hit his target but before I could do anything another dart came in and took the Colonel and Bates. My mouth hung open in shock. I knew there was nothing I could do so I moved quickly and started evacuating the people of the village towards the Stargate.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Back on Atlantis, Dr. McKay said "We've got an incoming wormhole."

The Stargate flared to life and a technician said "I'm reading Lieutenant Ford's identification code."

Dr. Weir had just walked into the control room and said "Let them in."

McKay lowered the shield and John Sheppard walked through the Stargate, along with The Protector, Ford, and all of the survivors from Teyla's village. While the people from the village came through the wormhole, Sheppard said "Step in folks, move away from the puddle."

Weir obviously concerned by the strangers coming through the gate ran down from the control room to where the Stargate was and asked "Major Sheppard, who are all these people?"

The Protector stepped forward, lowered her hood, and said "They are survivors from the settlement. We were attacked by the wraith. They needed a new home so I brought them here."

Sheppard stepped forward as well and said "Sumner and some of our men were taken as well."

Weir motioned The Protector away from the group of people that were now gather by the gate and said in a very diplomatic tone "We are in no position to help anyone right now. We may be above the water but our power is minimal, and we are completely defenseless."

The Protector took a step towards Weir and said "I mean all due respect to you as the leader of your expedition, but you have no right to say anything on the condition of the city." The Protector looked away for a split second then continued "We can handle housing these people, at least for now until we can relocate them. If anything you should be respecting my decision in this matter, not arguing with it. Those people could not stay on that planet. Their land was burned and homes destroyed. I believe we are capable enough to handle a small group of people. " At the moment The Protector was giving of an air of someone who had lost everything. Even though her face was expressionless her eyes and demeanor showed great sadness.

Weir could see this and took a deep breath in hopes to in some form ease the situation, and then said "Your right, I'm sorry but all I ask is that you inform me of decisions like this and just…ask me for my input on these kinds of choices."

The Protector didn't answer but simply nodded her head.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Major Sheppard, and I were in the control room talking about what to do next. "The last…" W_hat was it they called it, oh right ZPM. Remembering what the humans call things is bothersome _"ZPM is completely depleted"

McKay interjected "But limited power has returned now that our own generators aren't trying to hold back an ocean. Life support systems are working, but the planet's atmosphere is breathable, notwithstanding the inevitable allergens."

Weir asked "So now could our Naquadah Generator supply enough power to the shield for defensive purposes?"

I shook my head while Dr. McKay said "Not even close."

Sheppard said "On the surface without a shield? We're target practice."

"We are both acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it." Said McKay in the voice I find he uses when annoyed. This just made me shake my head and smile, amused.

Before I could say anything Major Sheppard stepped towards Dr. McKay and asked "When can you tell me where the wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?"

The smile fell from my face and I said "Even with the six symbols the Lieutenant provided, there are still 720 possible permutations for the correct address. However we can narrow the search by taking away the coordinates we can't get a lock on, it should get us extremely close, if not give us the correct address."

Sheppard said "Ok when you find it, we'll send a MALP through."

Weir stepped closer to Major Sheppard, I noticed her face grow serious and so I decided to grab McKay's arm and go to work on finding the correct address.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

"Major? A word." Weir half ordered the Major.

While walking to Weir's office a door to a balcony door opened. Previously unaware of being able to go outside they walked out onto the platform. A minute of silence went by both of them just enjoying the view while leaning against the railing. Sheppard decided to break the silence by saying "Let me guess. You're not going to let me rescue my people?" and he stepped away from the railing.

Weir quickly turned to where he was now standing and said "Major, you don't even know if they're alive."

The Major shook his head and said "You don't leave people in the hands of the enemy, and the fact that we are having this conversation in private lets me know damn well that it's wrong and it would totally undermine your leadership, so as ranking military officer-"

Weir almost yelled "All right," Lowering her voice she continued "just shut up and listen to me for a moment, all right? Come on, what do we know about the wraith? One of the few things we do know is that they're the enemy that defeated the Ancients. When we first began to use the Stargate we found on Earth, we got ourselves into serious trouble, why?"

Sheppard turned back to the railing and said "I don't need a history lesson."

Weir simply continued "Because the people in charge didn't consider the ramifications before they reacted."

Turning back towards Weir, Sheppard yelled "They took our people. How am I supposed to react?"

Weir remained calm and said "And we're defenseless. The Protector said it and even you said so yourself, twice. How do you know going off on some half-assed rescue mission isn't going to bring them all right back here to our doorstep?"

All the Major could say was "Maybe it will…" he quickly continued by saying "but it's the right thing to do. Why? Because it is."

Weir was trying to make him see her point of view said "John-"

Sheppard interrupted whatever she was going to say by saying "If we're not going to do this, and I mean right now, let's just turn tail and pack up, because they're coming."

Weir shook her head and said "You don't know that."

Sheppard undeterred, continued "Our people are in the hands of the enemy, Doctor. Do you know what that means? It is just a matter of time before the wraith figure out that this is the base of our operation."

Weir interjected "I just need more information. I mean, who knows? Maybe we could negotiate a peaceful-"

Sheppard couldn't believe what Weir was suggesting and yelled "Peaceful? Are you kidding? We weren't there for more than a few hours before they showed up."

Weir merely suggested "Is it possible they came because of you?" This seemed to get through to the Major and he sort of nodded. Weir continued "And that one of these people you brought back here with you tipped them off?"

Turning back towards the railing Sheppard said "It's possible."

Weir took a step towards him and said "See, that is exactly the kind of snap decision I'm referring to."

He turned his head to look at her and said "First, it was The Protector who brought those people back, I wouldn't have been able to stop her if I tried. Second, I would have done exactly the same thing, and third," His voice softened "they're not all bad people…and you know, if we're going to stick around here, we need friends."

Weir stepped forward more and said "Okay, I see your point. Now, you see mine. I will not authorize a rescue mission unless I'm sure there's at least a remote chance of success. I'm not sending more good people, including you, to their deaths."

All Sheppard said was "Okay." And with that the conversation was over and John started walking into the building when The Protector stopped him in his tracks.

The Protector simply said "I think we've found the coordinates." And walked back inside to the control room. The Major and Dr. Weir followed instantly.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

We were all standing around a computer screen after we sent a…what they call a MALP through the Stargate. Well I was actually just outside of the main group leaning against a table. I put myself in just the right spot so I could still see the screen but not be crowded by everyone else. One of the technicians said "We're receiving visual telemetry."

Weir said "I can't see anything." The screen looked completely black.

McKay said "No atmospheric readings at all."

_It might be a Stargate located in space, but I think we should find this out soon enough. _

Something flew past on the screen and Sheppard asked "Hey, what was that?"

McKay instructed the technician "Rotate the camera."

_Definitely a space gate._

Everyone saw that the gate was indeed located in space. On the screen was the view of a planet. McKay said "Well, there goes that MALP."

Sheppard said "It's in space."

I decided to take this as my queue to join the conversation. Standing from where I was leaning against a table I walked the few steps over to the group and said "It's in high orbit around a planet. There are many gates such as this located above planets."

Weir asked "Are you sure this is the right address?"

I nodded and Dr. McKay said "It's the only one we could get a lock on."

Weir stood up and said "Very well, shut it down." She turned to Major Sheppard and said "I'm sorry" and walked away.

_They must not know about the ships._ I turned to McKay and Major Sheppard and said"You two come with me."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When we arrived at the ship hanger I couldn't help but watch the Major's expression as it turned from curiosity to awe. While smiling I asked "See anything you like?"

Sheppard was still looking at the ships and instead of answering asked "Do they all work?"

I shook my head with amusement and walked over to the nearest ship. The door was already open, awaiting its next pilot. While walking in the lights started turning on, sensing our presence. As I reached the front I touched one of the control panels, activating it. McKay asked "You can fly it?"

I smiled at the obviousness of his question and answered "Of course, and so can the Major. Actually anyone could as long as they have the ancient gene, that's what you call it, right?"

Sheppard sat down in the pilots chair and said "I may be able to fly it but it may take a while to figure out how, but it won't take as long if you show me how."

Walking over to the co-pilots seat I sat down and said "All you need to know is where a few of the basic operating systems are located and the rest is done by telepathy." And with that I started showing him how the ship works.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Dr. McKay had just left to go get Dr. Weir. Looking over at the Major I asked "Do you want to see something else that's great about these ships?"

He looked over at me with a grin plastered all over his face "Like you haven't already?"

His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile myself. I shook my head and got up to stand next to him. Pointing to a button to his left I said "If you push this button the ship will become cloaked."

He looked up at me and asked "This ship has a cloak?" I simply nodded and he pushed the button. Looking around Sheppard said "It doesn't look any different."

I sat down in the co-pilots chair once again and said "From the inside yes, but from the outside we are currently invisible." Thinking for I moment I decided to tell him "Another aspect of this ship you should know, if you haven't guessed already this ship can fly. Why don't you try to get it to hover?"

He was looking over the control board and asked "Well how do I do that?"

I smiled slightly "This ship is telepathic just think it. Once in the air you can use those handles," I pointed to the steering mechanism in front of him "will allow you to steer, but to start it just think."

It only took a fraction of a second before we were hovering in the air. At this moment McKay and Dr. Weir walked into the hanger and Weir asked "What's that noise?" The noise from the jumper hovering is quite loud. Even though we have the cloak we could still be heard.

I looked over at the Major who had a smile from ear to ear. Once again I couldn't help but smile in return. McKay was looking around, obviously confused as to where the ship went and said "I…I don't…they were right here." With this I decided to stand up, reach over and turn off the cloak.

Once the cloak was restored I waved and smiled when I saw Dr. McKay give a little wave back. The Major said "You said you wanted a tactical advantage?"

Weir stated "Alright you can fly that thing, but it doesn't mean you can pull off a rescue."

Sheppard simply said "Doctor…This is why you brought me here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics is thoughts_

*Anqueetus - Ancients

*Astria Porta – Stargate

*Arma – Guns/Weapons

*Porta- Gate

Begin Chapter 4

Weir walked into the control room and asked McKay "Ready?' She had just come back from making sure everything was ready to go in the hanger.

McKay responded "I think so. The Protector gave me a quick tutorial of how this works but then again this technology is so far beyond us, I mean, we haven't a clue what we're dealing with. For all I know, we could..." Weir gave him a look and he quickly said "Yeah. Ready."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I was sitting in the co-pilots seat of the ship. Sheppard was piloting since I knew he needed the experience. We were doing the final pre-launch procedures when I heard Ford say to the group of marines in the back "All right, boys, get ready to go." He sat down behind the Major and said "Gateship one ready to go."

Sheppard looked behind himself to Ford and asked "'Gateship one'?" Ford nodded his head with a smile, the Major continued "A little puddle jumper like this?"

Ford said "It's a ship that goes through the gate—Gateship one."

I thought to myself _Makes sense. My people have a name for these ships but I am sure the humans will come up with something._

Sheppard quickly said "Oh, no, no, no, that's all wrong." I could not help but smile at Sheppard's words.

Ford looked over at me with a grin and said "Dr. McKay thought it was cool."

Before I could reply Sheppard said in a very sarcastic tone "Oh, okay, well, it's official." Ford apparently didn't catch his tone and nodded in agreement, Sheppard continued in a more serious manner "You don't get to name anything,"

At this my smile just grew. _Sometimes these humans are extremely amusing._

Sheppard strain to look back towards Ford and added "ever." I could see Ford unhappy expression from where I was sitting and could only shake my head. Sheppard tapped his radio he said "Flight, this is…Puddle Jumper. We're a go to launch."

I thought to myself _Puddle Jumper…well I suppose its sounds nicer than 'Gateship One'._

I heard McKay speak over the radio "This is flight. I thought we were going with Gateship."

Sheppard merely said "Negative, flight."

McKay responded with "Stand by."

While we were waiting I decided to say in a very serious manner, even though I was joking "The name my people used for these ships actually translates to Puddle Jumper." Sheppard turned and smiled at me, while Ford just looked confused.

Ford looked like he was about to ask a question but Sheppard's radio flared to life and we heard McKay say "Uh…fine. Puddle Jumper, you are clear for launch."

Shepard nodded and said "Dial it up, Protector."

I dialed the gate address, and we descended into the control room and went through the Stargate.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

On the other side of the Stargate was the exact same scene we saw when using the MALP. We were hundreds of miles above the planet; which we assumed was the location of the wraith ship that took our people. After we were clear of the Stargate we cloaked. I could tell Sheppard was enjoying piloting this ship from the look on his face but also because he exclaimed "Wow. This is cool."

Ford said "It looks like you've got the hang of it."

I nodded my head and said "Of course, the ship is telepathic, like many ancient devices. These ships are rather easy to fly once you know the basic operations."

Sheppard didn't look back but said "I tell you what, Lieutenant. I know a lot of fighter pilots who'd kill to fly this thing. It's like it reads your mind." A screen popped up on the window.

Ford looked over Sheppard's shoulder and asked "Did you do that?"

Sheppard merely said "I was just wondering where we go from here."

I smiled and in a sing song voice said "Telepathic ship."

Ford nodded and said "Okay. So how do we find our people once we land?"

Sheppard said "Well, I've been thinking about that too."

A compartment slid open to Sheppard's left, revealing a live signs detector. Sheppard looked at where the device was and then at me. I just smiled and nodded. He looked back at the device and took it in his hand, shrugged, and put it in his vest pocket.

Sheppard said "Now I'm thinking about a nice turkey sandwich." He looked around and nothing happened.

I smiled and shook my head while the Lieutenant said "Worth a try."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When we landed on the planet, Ford got up from where he was sitting and walked into the rear part of the ship and told his men "Lock and load." His men got up from where they were sitting and prepared for combat.

Before Sheppard and I got up I turned to him and said "It is best if we only take a small group into the wraith ship. They are most likely hibernating. Which means there will only be a few who are awake, we do not want to be detected by having a large group."

He nodded, disengaged the cloak and opened the doors; before he got up he said to me "I can't take you in there unless you can defend yourself." His men took this as a queue to leave the jumper and secure the immediate area. Sheppard and I were the only ones left in the jumper.

I nodded in understanding "I can take care of myself in a fight, Major, no need to worry." Then I got up and started walking towards the back of the jumper.

Sheppard sighed, got up, and said "I just would feel better if you had a weapon of some sort."

I stopped and turned back to where he was and said "I am a weapon, Major." Then I turned back to the door of the jumper and walked out while putting the hood of my cloak on.

Sheppard had followed me and was saying "All right, teams of two. Learn what you can and lay down defenses as you see fit. I want to be able to light this place up if we have to." He looked at one of his men and said "Two clicks, you're clear to talk."

The man replied "Yes, sir."

Sheppard continued "Do not engage the enemy." He tapped Fords arm and looked at me "You two with me. Is that small enough, Protector?"

I nodded but did not smile because of what was ahead of us.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

This wraith ship was like any other I'd been on. The walls were made of what looked like a form of skin, mist surround the floor, and it was poorly lit. It was the same as any other ship, and just like any wraith ship it made me shiver. Not because it was cold but because the entire feeling of a wraith ship makes you feel off. It was almost like with every step we took you could sense the pain of every feeding that had taken place on this ship. It disgusts me.

A wraith had just walked past us and Ford decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on us since we entered the wraith's ship "I thought getting in was going to be the hard part. That's the first one we've seen." He set up some C4 on a nearby pillar, for our escape plan.

I shook my head and with a grimace on my face said "No, like I said before they're hibernating. Only a few wraith are awake, to guard the ship, and wake up the others at the designated time."

Sheppard nodded than looked at the life signs device the jumper had given him and said "The moving dot should be Ford." He looked at Ford and said "Go over there." The dot moved "Yeah, that's you."

Ford smiled and said "So…we've got ourselves a life signs detector."

Sheppard looked over at Ford and said "We can name it later." At any other time I would have been amused but being on a wraith ship made me feel wrong. All I could do was groan and move on.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

After a short while we found the cell that was holding the people from the village and the Major's people, I heard Teyla call in a loud whisper "Major?"

The Major quickly made a shushing sound and then walked over to the holding cell and asked Teyla "Are you all right?"

Instead of answering she whispered "How did you find us?"

Halling was one of the people to be taken by the wraith and asked "Is my son alive?"

I could tell he was extremely worried about his son so I responded with as warm smile as I could manage under the circumstances "He's well and waiting for you."

Halling nodded appreciatively. After looking around, probably making sure all his people were there, Sheppard asked "Where's Colonel Sumner?"

One of the Major's me responded "He was taken by the wraith."

Teyla added "We don't know where."

Even though I was not a fan of the Colonel, horror ran through me. I knew what could be happening to him at this very moment. I quickly asked "How long ago was this?"

Teyla said "Not long."

Sheppard obviously didn't understand what this really meant and casually said "I knew something had to go wrong."

He clicked his radio twice and one of his men back at the jumper said "This is Stackhouse. Go ahead, sir."

Sheppard said "How about a diversion in a little bit? You're going to need to make some noise out there."

His man responded with what I thought to energetic "Yes, sir."

At this point I was pacing back and forth. Sheppard moved over to Ford and said "Rig up enough C4 to blow a hole and get these people out of here on my signal, all right? The Protector and I can find the Colonel with this." He held up the life signs device. "There aren't that many wraith around. We should be able to do this. If we're not back in twenty minutes, blow the cells and get out."

Ford quickly said "You two are the only ones who can fly these people out of here."

I nodded and quickly said "He's right, you stay and I'll go. Give me the device." I held out my hand.

Sheppard looked at me and said "You aren't even armed."

I moved closer to him and said "We don't have time to argue, believe me I would not offer unless I knew I would be fine." I held out my hand again.

He reluctantly put the device in my hand and said "Okay, twenty minutes."

I nodded and ran off to where the device was saying the Colonel was.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I heard Colonel Sumner scream and knew what that meant. I ran towards it the screams of a man getting fed on.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I was a level above where the Colonel was. I couched down and peered through part of the railing and saw he was already being fed upon, but that was evident from his screams. I could tell the wraith feeding on him was a queen. There were two other guards in the room that I could take out. Taking another look back at the Colonel I could tell he wasn't past saving so I reach out my hand and fired an energy pulse similar to that of lighting, at the two wraith guards standing near the queen. They died instantly. When I looked back at the Colonel I saw he was at a point where he would die if she stopped. _It's too late._ I fired a pulse at him to save him from the rest of the pain he would endure if he was continued to be fed upon. _I'm sorry Colonel. _It hit right through the queens hand as well. The queen turned around and looked at me. The moment she did recognition flashed in her eyes. I knew I had been discovered so I lunged over the balcony I was hiding behind and jumped down to where the queen was.

She removed her hand from the Colonels dead body and turned to face me "It's been a long time," She hissed "Protector. Tell me how did you survive?" Two more guards walked in as she was talking.

I looked at her from under my hood and said "That's not important." I glanced at her hand "How's the hand?"

She hissed "Much better." She held it up and it was already starting to regenerate.

The queen started walking towards me but I didn't make a move to do anything but merely said "Sorry to hear that."

By now she was standing within arm's reach of me and she said "I'm sure you are." With that she raised her hand to feed on me, but before anyone could do anything two gun shots rang out and killed the two guards. I looked over to see Sheppard and Ford.

Sheppard told Ford "Light it up."

Ford did. I could hear explosion ringing through the wraith ship. The queen screamed from feeling her ship being ripped apart by the C4 we had planted earlier. I noticed the Major raise his gun in the direction of the queen but before I could even move stop him, he fired.

As the queen fell to the ground I looked over at Sheppard and asked "Do you know what you have done?"

The queen spoke from where she was laying "She is right." I walked over to where she was and kneeled by her even though the being in her very presence revolted me "We are merely the caretakers for those that sleep. When I die, the others will awaken. All of them." With those last words she took her last breath.

I stood up and walked over to Sheppard with a stone look on my face "We need to leave, now."

Ford joined us where we were standing and asked "What is she talking about? How many are left?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer because I knew she wasn't just talking about her hive but every hive, everywhere. I had been holding the life signs device the entire time and Sheppard took decided to take it from me to answer the Lieutenant's question. Hundreds of dots started to appear on the screen. Both Ford and Sheppard looked up. The sight that greeted them was hundreds of wraith in pods slowly waking from their sleep.

Ford quickly said "The Protector is right sir, we need to leave."

We quickly moved into action. Sheppard tapped his radio "Base, we're on the go."

The radio responded "So are we. Colonel Sumner?"

Sheppard simply replied with a solemn "Negative."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Dr. Weir was standing in front of the Stargate. Worry was etched across her face. How long she was standing there…not even she knew.

McKay interrupted her thoughts when he called from the control room "Dr. Weir. We're getting reports in from all over the city." He started descending the stairs "There's some pretty interesting stuff. We've only been able to provide power to certain sections, but uh…even then, the things that are coming up are just…" He stopped at her side and lost track of what he was saying when he noticed her expression.

Weir looked at him and then back at the Stargate "I should have never have let them go."

Dr. McKay put his hands behind his back and said "For what it's worth…you made the right decision." She looked at him and half nodded then returned her gaze to the Stargate. He continued "Give them time." Then he walked away.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

We were running towards the Jumper with the rescued men and woman. One of Sheppard's men called over the radio "Major, the Jumper is secure for the moment, but we have a big problem." In the distance we could hear the sounds of wraith darts flying towards us.

Sheppard yelled back to Ford "Lieutenant, take our six. The Protector and I are going to take these people back to the Jumper."

Ford called "I'll be right behind you."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When we made it back to the Jumper wraith darts were flying through the air.

Sheppard called to the rescued people "Get in!" He grabbed a gun from one of his men and ran back to where Ford was. I followed.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I saw a wraith dart coming behind Teyla and Ford. I was about to act when I noticed Teyla push themselves out of the way of the wraith beam. I ran over to them while Sheppard shot his gun at the ship and it went crashing down a ways off.

Ford looked up at us and said "Thank you, sir."

I offered him a hand and said "Let's try not to make a habit of this." He took my hand, stood up with Teyla, and nodded.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Once we were almost back to the Jumper I noticed a dart was coming this way. Shepard, Ford, and Teyla ran into the ship. I stopped and shot an energy pulse towards the dart. It exploded in the air. I ran in followed by Sheppard's men.

Sheppard sat down at the controls and said "What was that?" I just shrugged, removed my hood, and sat down. "Okay…" He turned to the panel and continued "Now what am I thinking?"

The ship took off and cloaked.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Once we started leaving the atmosphere Sheppard looked to the back of the Jumper and called "Everybody okay back there?"

Teyla responded "We are well enough."

Ford walked into the front compartment after getting everyone relatively settled, sat in the chair behind me and said "I hope that was the hard part."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When we reached the Stargate we saw about fifteen wraith darts guarding it. Sheppard said "Crap. I don't think we've gotten to the hard part yet."

Teyla stepped into the front part of the ship and asked "What can we do?"

I stood up and said "Major, I think it would be best if we switched seats. Wouldn't you?" He stood up and nodded. I quickly took his seat.

Ford said but also sort of asked "We're safe as long as they can't see us."

I shook my head and said "They don't have to. The only way for us to go is through the Stargate. When we activate it, they will start shooting whether they can see us or not."

Ford asked "Then how can we get through?"

Sheppard responded "You'll have to draw them away from the gate, and double back."

I nodded in agreement and uncloaked the Jumper. I quickly turned the Jumper around. Most of the wraith darts followed.

I looked over at Sheppard and said "Be prepared to dial the gate on my mark." Sheppard nodded and readied himself. I did another turnabout with the Jumper and fired a drone, destroying a dart. At this the wraith started firing.

Sheppard asked "How did you do that, you didn't press any buttons?"

I fired another drone. "Telepathic ship, remember."

Ford suggested "Try to go invisible again."

While focusing on doing a sharp turn I said "We can't, not while in battle. Dial the gate." Sheppard did so. While I passed the Stargate I fired another drone at one of the wraith darts, destroying it. Turning the Jumper around I said "Be ready to punch in you code on the next pass."

Sheppard dug out one of his devices and asked "What's the range on these things?"

I sighed and flew by the gate, while doing so firing on the other dart by the gate and said "Enter your code. Hang on." I headed for the gate. While shooting at us a few of the wraith shots made it into the wormhole, most likely causing damage on the other side.

Ford said "We're going too fast."

I simply said "No we're not."

We made it through and came to a fast stop. I took a deep breath and ascended the Jumper into the bay.

Sheppard smiled said "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis. Please remain seated till the Puddle Jumper comes to a full and complete stop."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

The crew of Atlantis decided to throw a party celebrating their coming to Atlantis. I walked over to a vacant balcony; I wasn't much in a partying mood. Today I had learned all my people were dead and the wraith were reawakening. Dr. McKay walked over and asked "Mind if I join you."

I looked at him and said "I have a feeling that you'll join me no matter what I say."

He smiled and said "Well, um, yeah but it's a party and you look…sad. Can't have that can we."

I don't know whether I smiled because of the smile he gave me or of what he said but I did. However it did not last long "I suppose I am not in a partying mood."

He frowned and asked "Why not? You saved the day, it's a nice night, good people are around you having a good time."

I looked out to the ocean and thought for a moment _I don't know why I am about to tell him this. He already knows all this but I feel like I need to._ I took a deep breath and said "This morning I found out all of my people were dead, that ten thousand years have passed since I entered that stasis pod, I killed a good man today, and now all of the wraith, who killed my people, are waking up as we speak." I tuned my head to look at him and found he was watching me intently. "You probably would not be in a partying mood if that all happened to you."

He nodded and quickly said "First, you didn't kill Colonel Sumner, the wraith did." I gave a half smile at what he said "Second, the rest of it couldn't be helped. Just keep in mind that these are your…your friends now."

I smiled at this "You're right these are my friends and my people now." I put a hand on his forearm in thanks.

We both grew silent, enjoying each other's company. Eventually McKay asked me "You know…I've been meaning to ask you a question."

I looked at him in anticipation "Yes…"

He smiled nervously and continued "Well…uh…don't you have a name other than 'The Protector'?"

I smiled once again "Yes, I do."

"Well, what is it?"

I fully turned to him and answered "I believe that names are something to be cherished, but more than that…something sacred. They define who we are. Names are only to be shared between family…and lovers. 'The Protector' is my title. When children come to a certain age they go through the naming ceremony. In which they choose the name that defines who you are, but really who you want to be. I choose 'The Protector' because I want to keep those I care about safe…and protected."

Before he could respond Ford and Sheppard walked over and Ford said "I guess this is home now."

Sheppard replied "I guess so. Mind if we join you two?"

I smiled and in a teasing way said "You already have."

They walked over to the railing McKay and I were next to and Ford continued what he was saying "I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view…out of the way."

Weir came over and said "Major, Lieutenant, Doctor, Protector, I thought the occasion merited opening this…" she handed a cup to the each of us "compliments of General O'Neill."

I apprehensively looked at it and asked "What is it?"

Weir answered "Champagne. It's a celebratory drink."

Sheppard raised his glass "Cheers."

In response everyone raised their cups and took a drink from it. I raised my cup and took a sip and made a face of disgust before I could conceal it. _This is not an appetizing drink. Why do they like it, or in fact use it to celebrate? _

McKay must have noticed the face I made, because he leaned closer to me and whispered "Don't like the drink?"

I looked at him and whispered back "No, why do use it to celebrate with?"

He smiled but before he could respond Weir said "You did good, John. And so did you Protector."

I stilled and responded "I don't know about that."

With one of the most sincere looks I have ever seen Dr. Weir said "Hey…there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner."

I looked at her and responded "I have to live with it." Weir could only nod in respone.

Sheppard interjected "I'm beginning to think you were right. I have made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there."

Weir smiled and asked "No?" She stepped closer to him and turned around back to where the party was going on. "Look around you." The party conainted not only the people from Earth but also the Athosians, mixed together and talking as if they were longtime friends.

Teyla came over and said "I agree, Major Sheppard." She placed her hands on his shoulders and bowed her head. He looked over at us. We didn't say anything but smiled into our cups. He looked back and awkwardly bowed his head to hers. She looked up and said "You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help, you will make many more friends."

I decided to let them talk for a little while and walked over with Dr. McKay to where Dr. Beckett was standing. Beckett said "How come I never make friends like that?"

McKay responded "You need to get out more."

To this he meekly responded "We're in another galaxy. How much more out can you get?"

To this I laughed, I tried to hid it behind my hand. My attempts in turn caused both of the men I was with to laugh too.

After we settled down McKay grabbed some food off a passing tray and starting eating it. After a few bites he looked down at the food with a grimace and asked "Is there lemon in this?" and walked away.

This confused me to no end, so I walked back to the balcony where now only Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard were still standing. Weir said "Major, Protector, I have something I'd like you two to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself."

Sheppard looked at me and then back to Weir and asked "Thoughts about what?"

She merely stated "Who the members of your team might be."

At the same time Sheppard and I asked in surprise "Our team?"

Weir turn to the Major and said "Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? And you," She turned to me "are the only surviving Ancient left. Not to mention the fact that you have abilities that far outweigh any weapon we have." She turned back to the Major "We need to get back out there, do what we came to do." She turned to lean on the balcony.

Sheppard walked over and leaned next to her "You realize that could get us into all sorts of…trouble, right?"

I walked over to her other side and leaned on the railing as well. "He's right you know me and him as a team. That could cause a lot of…" I paused to think of the right word "trouble." And with these few words started a conversation that went well into the night.

End Chapter 4

Author notes:

Thanks for reading so far and your reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics is thoughts_

*Anqueetus - Ancients

*Astria Porta – Stargate

*Arma – Guns/Weapons

*Porta- Gate

*Airhonas- Hover board

Begin Chapter 5

Episode 'Hide and Seek' Season 1 Episode 3

McKay was in the infirmary with Dr. Beckett, and was leaning in front of a glass cage filled with mice. Beckett had just finished perfecting his gene therapy which once injected into someone would allow them to use ancient technology the same as someone with the ancient gene. With a smile McKay asked "Have you got your eye on anyone?"

Beckett, thinking he was talking to him answered "Hmm…Not really."

McKay awkwardly straightened up and turned around "Actually, I was talking to the mouse, but uh…now that you mention it, some of those Athosian women are pretty hot, and we did just save them from the wraith, so we've got to trade on that while we can, you know, before they discover we're not actually that cool."

Beckett pat the bed and said "Sit down. I'm ready." McKay half jogged over and literally hopped on the bed. "What about you? You got your eye on a certain blonde ancient?"

McKay was rolling up the sleeve of his shirt on his left arm and stopped while almost choking on his breath from surprise. "What?"

With a sly smile Beckett grabbed McKay's other arm and started to roll up that sleeve instead. At which McKay frowned. Answering McKay's question Beckett said "Well, it's just you have been quite friendly with The Protector lately, and-"

McKay quickly interrupted him by saying "What? No, we're just, uh, friends."

Beckett shook his head and said "Okay Rodney." Changing the topic he said "You know I was surprised you were so eager to volunteer for this, Rodney." At the same time he finished rolling up McKay's sleeve.

Glad for the change of subject McKay quickly said "Well, you know me always, so eager to help."

Beckett merely gave him a disbelieving look while he sarcastically said "All right." Beckett started tying a rubber band just above McKay's elbow and continued in a more serious tone "So do you have any questions about the process? I mean, you are a scientist."

McKay mock laughed and said "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, uh, medicine is as much of a science as is, oh, I don't know, voodoo."

At this Beckett slapped McKay's arm a few times. He did it to prepare his arm for the gene therapy injection but he did it just a bit harder than necessary. McKay grunted because of it and said "All I need to know is that it will enable me to use ancient technology like Major Sheppard," Beckett continued prepping his arm for the injection "or yourself."

Beckett nodded and moved to prepare the needle that continued the gene therapy while saying "Yes, hopefully. However you are the first human trial."

McKay's face fell at this "Well, why now? I mean, if it's possible, we knew we needed as many people with the gene as we could get?"

Beckett answered "Well, actually, without proper FDA approval, it was virtually impossible on earth…let's just say it's legal here in the Pegasus Galaxy."

McKay, obviously worried, quickly interjected "and completely safe."

"As far as experimental gene therapy goes. I am manipulating your DNA." He looked down to McKay's arm "Here we go." And moved to inject him with the shot.

McKay, who was still worried, pulled his arm away and quickly said "Maybe you should tell me more."

With a sigh, Beckett said "We believe A.T.A., or Ancient Technology Activation, is caused by a single gene that's always on, instructing various cells in the body to produce a series of proteins and enzymes that interact with the skin, the nervous system, and the brain. In this case, we're using a mouse retrovirus to deliver the missing gene to your cells."

With a worried look McKay asked "A mouse retrovirus?"

Beckett simply said as if it was obvious "It's been deactivated." And without another look or warning injected the gene therapy into McKay's arm.

At the same time McKay asked "Are there any…" he made a grunting noising while continuing "side effects?"

"Dry mouth, headache," Beckett looked up at him with a smirk and continued "the irresistible urge to run on a small wheel."

With a grunt and a mock laugh McKay said "Oh, that's very amusing. So, how long till it starts working?"

While finishing up on McKay, Beckett responded "Oh, It could take some time." Beckett had just noticed McKay was holding some small green device in his other hand and asked "What is that?"

He looked down as if just noticing it himself and said "Hmm, oh, something I found in one of the research labs, something the uh, ancients were experimenting with."

Dr. Beckett took off the rubber band that was around McKay's arm and asked "Do you know what it is?"

With a smile McKay glanced down at the device and said "Uh…pretty sure."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I was walking along with Dr. Weir informing her on our current status "…desalinizing the sea water and storing it in tanks big enough to supply the whole city."

Weir looked at me and said "Good, so fresh water won't be a problem."

We were walking up some stairs when a group of Athosian children ran down, but stopped when they saw me. I smiled. _They seem to look at me like I am a god. Well, come to think of it, everyone does. Well, everyone except for Dr. McKay, I'm not sure why he is different but he just is...I suppose it's understandable that people look at me that way, with the stories they've been told of the Ancients, and that I am the last one…and the small fact that I have extraordinary abilities._

The children moved aside, out of our way while one of the boys in the group said "Good morning, Protector, Dr. Weir."

Weir and I started walking again and I said a quick "Good morning." To the children and then gave them a warm smile.

Once we past them, they ran down the stairs and Weir yelled after them "Careful." She then turned to me and said "I think we need to designate some recreational areas…"

I took another glance back towards where the children had gone and said "Indeed."

Weir continued as we past a group of stacked boxes "And we certainly need to clear the hallways and get everything put away as soon as possible, and can we lose the ten thousand year old dead plants?"

I nodded "I agree. The plants remind me too much of what used to be." I continued "We're still in the process of making sure everyone has been assigned living quarters. The Major and I still need to okay enough space."

We walked into the control room while Weir responded "Well, the safety and security of this expedition are your…"

We heard what sounded like Dr. McKay say "Okay, I'm ready." Which made us stop and look over. When we did we saw the Major push him over the side of a railing.

I ran towards the balcony and with a swift lunge, jumped off, so I could get to him quickly to see if he was okay. I vaguely heard Weir say "Oh, my god."

I landed the jump with a soft thump and was by McKay momentarily. I started asking him "Are you…" but stopped when I saw him get up.

I heard the Major ask Weir "Did you see that?"

She said "Yes, what the hell…" But stopped the same time I did because she saw McKay stand up.

As soon as McKay was standing he said "I'm fine."

I noticed something on his chest. _Oh, I see...he found one of the personal shields._

The Major and Weir ran down to where McKay and I were standing. _They had to take the stairs because obviously they would injure themselves by jumping off a balcony like I did. Sometimes I wish everyone had abilities like mine; it would make things go so much faster._

McKay exclaimed "Look, Beckett's gene therapy worked. I was able to activate this." He pointed to the personal shield.

I interrupted whatever he was going to say next by saying "It's a personal shield. It acts like a protective skin. It also has inertial dampening properties so the occupant does not feel anything when say," I shot McKay a look "someone decides to throw himself off a balcony."

McKay obviously didn't notice my comment or look because he nodded "Yup, didn't feel a thing. Watch this." He turned to a technician standing beside us "Hit me."

Before I could do anything the technician hit him and yelled "Ow! God."

He was clutching his hand from pain so I walked over to the technician and inspected it while McKay said "You didn't have to swing so hard, and notice that he didn't even hesitate?"

After a quick inspection I said "McKay! He has three broken fingers. You could have warned him what would have happened." I started the healing process. However everyone else didn't know that. My core started to glow, and then the glowing moved to my hand which was holding the technicians broken hand.

Major Sheppard in a very uncertain and cautious tone said "Um…Protector I don't know if you know this but you're glowing."

Amused I thought to myself_ I am aware of this Major._ I didn't respond to him but simply finished what I was doing.

When I finished the technician moved his hand and smiled while saying "How did you do that? My fingers are completely healed."

I backed away from him and turned to the others while saying "I have the ability to heal myself and other people. The glowing light is energy building up from my core and then moving to whatever part of the body I need healing, or in this case my hand so I can heal someone else."

Weir nodded and said "Okay, we learn something new about you every day, it seems." Turning to Sheppard and McKay she said more sharply "But what I'm still trying to understand how you thought it was a good idea to test this device by having someone throw you off a balcony."

McKay responded with a smile "Oh, believe me, that's," He pointed to the balcony "not the first thing we've tried." Then he looked at Major Sheppard, who had a huge grin plastered across his face as well.

The Major nodded and said "I shot him…" Weir and I both gave him a look and his smile fell "In the leg."

McKay was still smiling and said "I'm invulnerable."

Weir gave him a pointed look "Aren't you the one who's always spouting off about how proper and careful scientific procedure must be adhered to?"

While Weir was talking McKay just looked at everyone with a smirk. When she finished talking he just said "Invulnerable."

Weir decided to let the matter drop and say "All right, take it off. Let's go have this meeting."

She started walking away and I followed while shaking my head. McKay said "You're just jealous."

I said in a sarcastic tone "Oh, yes."

Weir added "Green with envy."

McKay tried to take off the shield generator but was unable to get to it, he tried again and said "This could be a problem. I can't get at it."

Weir and I stopped and turned around. _Its telepathic all he has to do is think, and it will turn off…oh, I get it. He doesn't want it to turn off._

Sheppard tried to get at it. Amused I turned and headed for the meeting room. Sheppard turned to where I had been standing and said "Hey, Protector…" but stopped when he saw I was gone. "Where'd she go?"

I walked into the meeting room and sat down. In a few seconds The Major, Dr. Weir, and Dr. McKay were there as well.

McKay asked "How am I going to get this thing off of me?"

I sighed "You aren't."

Shocked he exclaimed "What, but-"

I rolled my eyes and continued "At least not until you want it to come off."

McKay crossed his arms, clearly not amused asked "What does that mean?"

I stood up and walked over to him with a teasing smile "That means, Dr. McKay, you have to want" I emphasized on want "it to come off." I turned and looked at everyone else "Now are we going to have this meeting?"

As if pulling her out of her thoughts, Weir responded "Right, yes."

Sheppard walked over to the screen while the rest of us sat down. "Ok, security." He pointed to the screen that was in the room. He pulled up some the plans of the city. Then said "The Protector and I have decided that we can probably maintain security in this area with the limited number of personnel we have."

Teyla and Ford walked in. "Sorry, we're late" said Teyla, and the both of them sat down. Teyla had overheard what Sheppard said and added "My people can help with security."

Weir turned to her and said "Thank you, Teyla. For the time being, we'll find other ways the Athosians can contribute."

I interjected "You do not trust them." It was more of a statement then a question.

Sheppard quickly said "It's not that, it's just that we…uh…we need to train the Athosians in our weapons and tactics."

I shook my head while thinking_ They trust me, but not Teyla's people. Why?_

Teyla said "You invited me to be a member of your team."

Sheppard responded "And we value your knowledge and expertise."

Weir added "As we value all the Athosians. For now, there should be more than enough living space for everyone within the designated area."

Still caught up on why they don't want to use the Athosians I merely stated "There is."

Weir stood up and said "Ok, then meeting dismissed." With that everyone moved to leave except for McKay.

Noticing this I looked over at McKay. Once everyone was out of the room I said "You're quiet."

He just looked at me and asked "What did you mean by 'I have to want it to come off', because I do want it to come off but it just isn't."

I walked over to where he was sitting and leaned on the table. "What I meant was," I looked at him and continued "you have to get your subconscious in agreement."

His face grew confused, _that's adorable, wait what am I thinking?_

He stood up and walked around the desk to where I was leaning against the table and asked "What does that mean?"

I thought for a moment then said "This city I am sure can be intimidating at times-"

He quickly interrupted me "What I'm not-"

I put my hand up to stop him, surprisingly it worked. I looked him in the eye and said "Please, don't deny it." I lowered my hand and continued "When I was young, even though I was born here I was intimidated by it. I can only imagine how you feel coming from another galaxy, and not even being able to use half of the stuff here. Not to mention most of the city is still abandoned, and it's full of technology way beyond your level of understanding."

Once again he interrupted me "Hey, I resent…"

I gave him a pointed look, stopping him in his tracks. Satisfied I continued "There's also the impending threat of an attack from the wraith…what I'm saying is, is that the fact that this," I pointed at the shield device on his chest and continued "makes you invulnerable, makes you feel safe, when you might not have before."

He nodded "Okay. I get what you're saying, so how do I take it off?"

I took a deep breath and said "Well, you could either; wait till you are close to dying of dehydration. When your subconscious will have no choice but to take it off, or," I looked at him "you can trust me."

He automatically said "I do trust you."

I smiled at this and said "I know, but trust me to protect you and the rest of the people in this city from whatever comes against us, whether it be the wraith or another form of threat."

He asked me "How can I trust you to do that when you couldn't stop the wraith from taking our people or the Athosians when we first went through the wormhole?"

I looked away and said "When I first came out of the stasis chamber I had limited use of my abilities because my body was still adjusting from being dormant for ten thousand years to suddenly being awakened. Not only that, it was so sudden and unexpected…" I looked back at him and saw understanding in his eyes but continued "I wasn't ready for it. But I am now. Trust me to protect you and the rest of the people on Atlantis, because I can and I will."

He nodded and said "Okay." And with that the shield turned off. He smiled "Hey, look at that." He removed it from his chest and ran out of the room.

I shook my head while smiling and followed. _Well, I guess that conversation is over, but good to know he trusts me_. I walked towards the control room, where McKay was sharing with the group how he got the shield off.

Weir interrupted whatever McKay was saying and said "Okay, we get it. You got the shield off. Now, let's get to work on setting up the self-destruct."

_What? I did not know about this._ I entered into the control room and asked "What self-destruct?"

Sheppard said "Nothing, it's just a…um…"

Weir interjected "There's no use in hiding it. We are setting up a self-destruct sequence as a last defense against the wraith."

Anger started to swell in me from being kept from this, but I kept it under control and calmly asked "When did you decide to do this?"

Weir responded in what I would say diplomatic tone "We had a meeting yesterday without you and Teyla, to discuss it. We didn't invite you because we didn't think you would've been okay with a self-destruct."

I crossed my arms and stepped closer. Now I was really angry and it showed in my voice "So you decided to go behind my back. You are right. I am not okay with this. Not because you decided to make a self-destruct, but that you did it without informing me."

Sheppard ask "What? You're not upset about the self-destruct?"

I tried to calm myself slightly and responded "No. I understand why you want to do it. As a last resort against the wraith, but just keep in mind it will never be needed as long as I am alive." I turned to Weir "I want to talk to you later about this."

She nodded "Okay, let's continue."

The technician nodded and started entering codes into the computer "The self-destruct system requires two separate codes. Now, each code is unique. Everyone here will be required to memorize their code."

Weir said "As far as we know, this is the only Stargate in the Pegasus Galaxy which is capable of dialing earth, which would make it the last line of defense against the wraith. If they're going to attack, which we must consider a very real threat, we simply cannot let them gain control of this complex."

The technician interjected "If both codes are properly entered, the Naquadah generator will overload. It will take thirty seconds."

Ford asked "You're sure it will do enough damage?"

At this McKay asked "Ever seen a twenty-kiloton nuclear explosion?"

At the same time Sheppard and I responded "I have." Everyone just looked at us.

Sheppard shrugged and said "Not up close. Look, I think we should tell Teyla what's going on here."

Weir said "At this moment, we still don't know if it was one of the Athosians who tipped off your arrival to their planet."

Sheppard said "I trust Teyla."

I interjected "As do I, and her people."

Weir said "I trust Teyla too, but I don't know her people yet. I just need more time to get to know them. Teyla trusts her people. If we tell her, she'll want to tell them."

With that we all nodded and finished setting up the self-destruct program. I still thought that we should be able to trust the Athosians but I understood what Dr. Weir was saying. When we finished I walked over to Weir and said "We need to talk."

She nodded and we walked over to the outdoor balcony; which seems to have become a common place to have discussions like this. When the doors closed she quickly said "Look, I am sorry we didn't tell you but we've only known you for what a week? We didn't know how you would react to plans for a self-destruct program."

I listened intently and when she finished I said "I understand why you did it but you need to trust me. Keeping stuff like this from me, does not add to the little trust we have built over the past week. And keep in mind that I would have found out eventually and when I did I may have not been as understanding." In a slightly more threatening tone I added "Try to remember I retain complete control over the city; I could have easily stopped you."

She was silent for a long while. When she finally spoke she said "Okay. From now on we won't keep anything from you. But what you said in there about the self-destruct not being necessary as long as you are alive. What did you mean by that?"

I walked over to the railing and leaned against it; now slightly more relaxed. "What I meant was what I said; I will defend this city, and the people in it until my last breath."

She joined me and said "Okay. What if a fleet of wraith decided to attack the city? How would you be able to defend it then?"

Without even a moment to think I responded "I was given unique abilities, like the healing, being able to survive long falls, and the energy pulse that I used to take down a wraith ship. Those are only a few of the many abilities I have."

Weir looked at me and asked "What's the extent of these abilities?"

Returning her gaze I said "Well there's the healing, energy pulse, and durability. Then there is flying, extraordinary strength, sharpened reflexes and senses, being able to manipulate the elements, like fire, earth, metal, wind, and water. I can move through walls, and objects I am familiar with, like that of Atlantis, transport myself short distances, I can breathe in any condition including in space and underwater, invisibility, project shields to protect myself, and the last ability I have is an extraordinary mental capacity-"

Weir was listening extremely intently but interrupted me "Hold on, mental capacity?"

I smiled at her concern "Yes I am extremely smart, and have different mental abilities. Like telekinesis and sensing the thoughts of others."

She was silent for a moment and said "We know that the Ancients, had abilities like that when they were close to ascension, but not so extreme."

I laughed and said "You're right that this happened when my people were close to ascension, but I am a…unique case."

She turned to me "How come?"

I looked away back to the ocean and merely said "That's a story for another time."

Weir followed my gave and said "Alright." In a joking tone she added "I am glad you are on our side, with all those abilities." I chuckled slightly and she turned away from the balcony to fully face me "Once again I am sorry we didn't inform you about the self-destruct."

I turned to face her and said "I am sorry you felt like this was needed." And with that the conversation was over and we both walked back inside.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I was walking through one of the corridors when I ran into McKay. He asked me "Hey, you okay? You look upset about something." He thought for a second "Please tell me you aren't still upset about the self-destruct."

I laughed "No, I'm not still mad about the self-destruct."

I continued walking and McKay fell into step with me. He said "Oh, okay, good. So, uh, what's wrong?"

I sighed and said "A short while ago I had a conversation with Dr. Weir and it just got me thinking about my past." Before he could respond I decided to change the topic "You know…if you enjoyed that shield there might be something else that you'll enjoy."

This obviously caught his interested because he instantly responded with a curious look on his face "What is it?"

I smiled "Come with me."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

After a short (well long for McKay) walk, we reached another part of the city. At which I turned a corner and opened the door that was on the wall.

McKay asked "Where are we?"

_Surprising, he's not complaining about the walk. _"The south side of the city, there's a room here where the *airhonas are kept."

"The what?"

We stepped inside the room and I turned the lights on. "I am not sure what you would call them if you even have a name for them in your language." Inside the room there were shelves everywhere with long flat devices which were the *airhonas lined on them. _Just like I left it,_ I quickly turned and grabbed the nearest one and left with McKay.

While we were walking McKay asked "Okay, two questions. One what does it do, and two where are we going now?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and said "We are going outside, and as to what it does, well you find out soon enough." When I finished that sentence we reached one of the landing platforms. "Here we are." I set the *airhonas down.

McKay asked "Now what?"

With a grin, I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the *airhonas. _Usually they don't carry two people but since McKay never used one, I'll make the exception_. As soon as we stepped on the protective shield activated through my command and we started hovering a few feet above the ground.

McKay stumbled slightly when we started moving but I caught him. When he regained his balance he said "Whoa, it's a hover board. Okay, this is cool."

I laughed and I flew us up towards the top of the city.

"What were these used for?"

"Usually we used them for repairing the city, or for fun, however there were a few instances where we used them in battle."

He then asked "How does it work?"

I shook my head and asked "Do you want to give it a try?"

"Um, yeah."

I flew us back down to the landing platform and then landed us and stepped off. "Alright, all you need to do to fly it is think and use your feet to steer." He nodded and I added "And if you I don't know, mess up and crash, there is a protective shield that will keep you from getting injured."

He looked at me with a mock frown "Oh, that's nice, thanks for the vote of confidence."

I smiled "Your welcome. Okay, try to hover."

With those words the protective shield activated and he started hovering a few feet in the air. "Ha, look at that I did it."

I started floating to "Good job. Now let's see how you can fly."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when he noticed I was hovering as well. "How are you doing that?"

I shook my head "It's one of my many abilities. Now come on." With that I flew up and towards the edge of the city.

Surprisingly McKay managed to keep up with me. He was smiling when he said "This is easy." We were now floating a few hundred feet in the air on the outskirts of the city.

I just looked at him and shook my head.

He saw it and asked "What?"

I smiled and said "Nothing, let's go back to the landing platform."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

McKay and I were walking through one of the corridors just talking, when we noticed the Major, Teyla, and Ford sitting in a side room watching something on a screen. We walked into the room and McKay asked "What are you guys doing?"

Sheppard responded by saying "I'm showing Teyla the great sport of football."

McKay and I both sat down on the couch and I asked "What is football?"

Teyla responded "Football is one of their entertainments; I find it very confusing, myself."

Sheppard shook his head and looked back at the screen and said "Oh, here it comes. Watch this."

On the screen there were some men in strange clothes, running around. One of them threw something and another man caught it then Sheppard yelled "Oh! That is beautiful. Can you believe that?"

Teyla and I gave each other a confused look and she asked "Should we not?"

Sheppard looked at me then her and said "Well, the defense didn't cover the receiver, because he didn't think the quarterback could throw that far."

Teyla said "They seem very happy."

I leaned closer to McKay and whispered "I am extremely confused."

He chuckled and whispered back "That's okay. Everyone thinks that about football. Well everyone except Sheppard."

I smiled and nodded and Sheppard said "Well, they just won one of the best games of all time against all odds."

Ford interjected while pointing and nothing in particular "Flutie won the Heisman that year."

McKay commented "And then went on to play in Canada."

Teyla asked "He played hockey, too?"

Ford laughed. I was still very confused when Dr. Weir walked in and asked "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

We all turn to where she was standing and Sheppard answered "I'm teaching Teyla how football is the cornerstone of western civilization."

Weir asked "And you didn't invite me?"

Sheppard turned and asked her "What, you like football?"

She smiled and said "No, not really."

Sheppard said "Oh, come on, it's real, it's unpredictable, it's full of passion and…beer, hotdogs…cheerleaders."

Weir walked towards the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Ford was holding and said "I just can't understand how you're allowed one personal item, and you chose this."

Sheppard turned to her and said "It's a metaphor. Don't you see? This entire expedition is the biggest Hail Mary in human history."

Confused I asked "What is a…Hail Mary?"

Sheppard turned to me and said "It's a play that you just saw." Teyla and I both gave him confused looks and he continued "It's named after a prayer. See, there's this woman, and here name is Mary, and she…did I mention how much I like Ferris Wheels?"

End Chapter 5

Author notes:

Thank you guys for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them, keep them coming. :D

In response to JD, The Protector is not under the command of humans but working with them. She is not the kind of person to command others but work equally with them, and she is definitely not the kind of person to be commanded by others. If you read more I will eventually explain the reasons for this which come from her past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick author note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy for the past few weeks, but its up now. Enjoy, review, etc. :) (I'll try to get another chapter up soon.)**

Begin Chapter 6

About ten minutes ago we had gotten a call from the control room saying that one of the Athosian boys, Jinto, had gone missing. McKay and I had been working on a way to find the boy since we got to the control room. Weir walked in to the control room and asked us "Can we use the sensors to locate him?"

I was working at one of the many control panels and without looking up I shook my head and responded "No, we don't have nearly enough power to activate the whole city at one time."

McKay added "Even if we could, the sensors can't distinguish…" He stopped what he was saying when the power flickered. As it did, a pain started to form in my head. I rubbed my temple, out of instincts, to focused on the matter at hand to worry about it. When the power stopped flickering he continued "individuals. And for all we know, there could be shielded areas or malfunctioning sensors."

Ignoring the pain in my head I walked over to another control panel and said "We are however, getting a strange energy reading in one of the unused areas across the city."

Weir thought for a moment then said "Activate the communication system."

McKay pushed a button on one of the panels and said "Done."

Weir started to saying "Jinto, this is Dr. Weir. If you can hear me, please respond. Jinto? If you're lost, if you can't-" But stopped when all the power systems shut down. An even more intense pain than before shot through my head. I fell to my knees with a groan while I clutching at my head.

McKay was at my side in a flash and asked "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer because the pain was too great. I could just barely make out one of the technicians say "We've lost power."

McKay half yelled "I know we lost power. Thanks for stating the obvious." He turned to me with concern in his eyes "Protector, what's wrong?"

Power came back and the pain faded, although it was still there. It was at the back of my mind nagging at me like a flickering light bulb. I slowly removed my hands from my head and stood up when it had dulled to a small ache. I steadied myself and said "Something is wrong with the city. There's…" I thought for a moment about what it could be but came up with nothing "something. Something is in the city, and it's causing it pain. I am connected to the city, I feel what it feels." The iris on the Stargate activated and another shot of agonizing pain returned, causing me to fall to the ground.

McKay was still standing by my side and had caught me before I hit the ground. I could just make out Weir, through my half-closed eyes. She was looking at McKay, with a question look. Everyone was probably very confused about what was happening to me. McKay had no answer to her look and just shook his head. The iris suddenly deactivated and the gate started dialing on its own. McKay rushed over to the dialer in hopes to stop whatever was happening. All the while the throbbing in my head kept increasing.

Weir yelled over the noise of the gate activating "Shut it down, now!" McKay luckily still had some control over the city systems and shut the gate down. When he did the pain started to decrease. Weir turned to McKay and asked "What the hell is going on?"

He was as clueless as the rest of us and responded "I don't know."

Everything was back to normal again and the pain, although still there, had gone back to the nagging sensation in the back of my head. I got up and said "I don't know either, but I need to find out!" I moved as fast as I could, given the circumstances, over to the main interface and put my hands on it. As I closed my eyes I could feel myself connect with all of Atlantis. The connection usually is like a warm kiss in the back of my mind, where the pain has now replaced it. As I connected, it began as a warm wave, that flowed over my mind in an inviting embrace, but suddenly became cold and harsh. Before I could figure out what was wrong another wave of pain, magnified by being connected to the city hit me and I collapsed and entered into darkness.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

As The Protector collapsed, Major Sheppard contacted the control room and said "Control room, this is Sheppard. The lights just went out."

Weir tapped her headset and responded quickly "Major, we're experiencing some technical malfunctions." Leaving it at that she turned off her radio and walked over to The Protector's unconscious form.

McKay was already at The Protector's side. While he checked her pulse he tapped his radio and said "Medical emergency in the control room."

A medical technician responded over the radio "On our way."

Weir, now standing next to McKay, put a hand on his shoulder and said in a very sympathetic voice "Rodney, I need you to figure out what's happening. You've contacted medical. She will be fine."

He slowly stood up and nodded, while he said "Right, yes." He turned his attentions away from The Protector and towards Weir "The Protector said earlier that something was in the city, causing it pain. If we can find out what that is we can stop it."

Weir nodded and said "Okay, how do we do that?"

McKay thought for a moment and said "It could have something to do with the interfaces between our Naquadah generators and the city. Well, that, or the way we isolated certain systems, could cause erroneous operations in the ancient programming."

One of the control technicians, overheard this said "I'll run a diagnostic on the power flow."

At this moment Dr. Beckett and his medical team came in and rushed over to The Protector as soon as they saw her. Beckett looked at McKay and Weir and asked "What happened to her?"

McKay had worry lined across his face as he responded "The power failures have been affecting her, because she has some sort of telepathic link to the city. It wasn't so bad until she connected directly to the city. Then she collapsed."

While his medical team prepared her to be moved, Beckett asked, confused "Why would she connect to the city, if she knew it might cause her more pain?"

Weir merely said "She was trying to figure out what was wrong."

During this conversation Beckett and his team had been preparing The Protector for transport. Once ready Beckett nodded and ordered his team "Okay let's move her to the infirmary."

When they were gone Weir turned to McKay and was about to say something when Teyla came into the control room and said in a very urgent tone "Dr. Weir."

Weir turned to where she was standing and said in an almost annoyed tone "Teyla, I'll be right there." She turned back to McKay and continued "Do what you can."

McKay mumbled "Thanks." Then he walked over to a control panel and got to work.

Weir followed Teyla down the steps and noticed an Athosian woman standing beside Teyla. Before Weir got a chance to say anything Teyla said "Dr. Weir, this is Marta."

Weir looked at Marta and said "Pleased to meet you." Marta shyly responded with a nod of her head.

Teyla sensing Marta's apprehensiveness, encouragingly said "It's all right. Tell her what you saw."

Marta said "A shadow."

Teyla said "The wraith project them; make you see things that aren't there."

Weir asked Marta, now concerned even more than she already was "Are you sure?" Marta once again responded with a shy nod.

Teyla said "And yet, I sense no wraith here."

Weir focused all her attention on Teyla as she asked "Teyla, have you ever been wrong about that?" Teyla merely shook her head. Weir turned away from the two women and tapped her radio "Major Sheppard, this is Weir. One of the Athosians is claiming to have seen what she's calling a shadow. Along with this The Protector said something was in the city and was causing it pain. I know it doesn't make much sense but we have to look into it." She started walking back towards the control room while she continued "Teyla says that she senses no wraith here, but I'm still concerned."

Sheppard responded "All right, all teams fall back to the gate room, and wait for further instructions."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I woke up in what I knew as the infirmary. Dr. Beckett was standing next to my bed, taking reading from a machine that was connected to me. Noticing me he said "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Without looking at him I said "I feel fine. I need to go help the city." I tried sitting up but Beckett put a hand on my chest, stopping me.

I glared at him, annoyed while he said "You collapsed for no reason. I need to keep you monitored."

I tried to calm myself but I could tell it didn't work because I could hear the frustration dripping from my voice as I said "I did not collapse for 'no' reason. Something is wrong with the city." I took a deep breath and continued, while trying to make him understand "I am partially connected the city and could feel each attack, if it was even an attack, as if it was happening to me." I lifted his hand off of my chest and sat up "When I connected with the city, the attack was magnified. I was unconscious for so long because my mind needed to put up walls so I wouldn't feel whatever was happening to me. Now I need to get to the control room to stop whatever it is that is happening to my city," I lowered my voice slightly into a voice that just dared him to try and stop me "and you will not stop me." I looked at him to see what he would do.

He shook his head and threw his hands up in defeat. He was probably as annoyed with me as I was with him, because I could hear it in his voice as he said "Fine. I see you are determined to do this and I know I can't stop you." He started unplugging me from the machines. When he finished he said "Alright you can go."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When I reached the control room Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. McKay were there talking about the situation. McKay noticed me first and said "Protector. What happened I thought you would be in the infirmary for at least until we solved this situation."

All I wanted to do was focus on the matter at hand, I responded "It doesn't matter. What does matter is stopping whatever is happening to Atlantis. What's happened since I passed out?"

Sheppard responded "We believe some sort of threat is in Atlantis. I've secured access to all the control towers and living quarters."

Weir added "We have had three Athosians report to have seen shadows."

Confused, I asked "Shadows?"

Weir said "Yes, they have claimed to see shadows, but Teyla said that no wraith are present."

I nodded, thought for a moment then said "I would have known if a wraith was here, there is none. This threat is different."

Sheppard said "I agree. I don't think the wraith would want to scare us. When they decide to come, they'll start blowing the crap out of this place with their ships."

Weir asked "So what? The Athosians are just seeing things?"

Sheppard said "Well, like Teyla said, it's a scary place for them."

McKay added quietly "Not just for them." I didn't think anyone else heard him but me, but to focused on the situation didn't comment on it.

Instead I shook my head in disagreement of what the Major had said, and said "I think the shadows are real. I just don't know what it is that's causing them."

During this entire conversation Teyla had been talking with many of the Athosian people one the stairs that led up to the control room. I recognized a few of them, one of which was Jinto's father, Halling. Teyla, obviously finished with the conversation she was having with the Athosians, walked into the control room and said "Halling wishes to speak with Jinto."

Weir turned to Halling and said "Please…" giving him permission to speak to Jinto over communications.

McKay flipped a switch, turning on the communications and said "Go ahead."

Halling stepped closer and said "Jinto…If you can hear me, I'm not angry. I just want to know that you are safe…so if you are lost…or hurt, stay where you are. Make some noise if you can. We will find you." He set his crutches down and made a sign with his hands "Pereh lumi et tempo ateri."

Sheppard asked Weir "Is that Latin?"

Before she could answer I said "No it's the language of my people. He said 'Fathers of light of the everlasting temple'."

Teyla said "It is a prayer to the ancestors."

Halling continued "If you are angry that we have unrightfully inhabited your great city, we humbly apologize. We mean no harm. We will leave if it is your wish…but I will not go without my son."

I came over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and with a warm smile said "I am the last remaining ancestors. I brought you into this city and you are welcome here."

The power turned off and this time McKay fainted.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Sheppard, McKay, and I were in the infirmary. McKay was getting an examination done since he fainted. After Beckett finished the exam he said "He fainted."

McKay half glared at Beckett and said "There's got to be a better word."

Beckett merely said "'Faint' is the proper medical term."

McKay quickly said "I passed out from…manly hunger. I haven't had time to eat since I got the personal shield off."

Sheppard awkwardly said "Well, hang in there." He tapped his headset and said "Dr. Weir, this is Sheppard. McKay's okay. He…fainted." And he walked out of the infirmary. I gave McKay a sympathetic smile then followed Sheppard out of the infirmary.

As we were walking along when the power started flickering and then shut off completely. Sheppard took his gun and readied himself for an attack. We walked forward more and then saw an actual shadow come towards us. It moved passed and the lights turned back on. It turned a corner. We followed it and after a few moments it entered a room that held a Naquadah generator. As it did the power started to diminish more. I whispered to the Major "Come on. I think I know what this is."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Back in the control room I was talking to Weir, Sheppard, and McKay. "If I'm right, this…shadow is an experiment that was done a long time ago, when I was still a young child. I do not exactly know why it the experiment took place, but I do remember that it looked exactly like what we saw in the generator room. Also it feeds off of energy, and was trapped it in a container they built in one of the labs."

Weir said "Okay. This is the best lead we have had all day. " She tapped communications "Attention, everyone. This is Weir. For the time being, we need you all to remain in your quarters unless otherwise instructed. If you see anything out of the-"

Jinto's voice suddenly filled the com "Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?"

Surprised, I asked "Jinto?"

Jinto excitingly said "Protector."

Weir had a smile on her face and asked "Are you okay, Jinto?"

Jinto's tone changed completely as he responded "I'm scared."

Major Sheppard asked "Where are you?"

Jinto was silent for a moment, probably trying to figure out his location, he responded "I don't know."

Weir calmly said "Jinto, start from the beginning. Tell us how you got to where you are."

He thought for a moment than we all heard him say "I was in the hall outside my quarters."

I quickly said "Jinto we are going there now. Stay where you are and wait for us to get to your quarters. We will contact you when we get there."

As I said this we all got up were almost running to his quarters. When we got there I asked over the com "Where did you go next?"

Jinto responded "I can't remember."

Teyla who had joined us along with Halling said "He's used to the forest, being able to see the stars at night."

Jinto apparently remember something as he said "I found a small room filled with boxes from earth."

_Of course, the transporter._ I stepped towards the transporter and the door opened. McKay and Sheppard followed.

Still unaware of that this small room was a transporter Sheppard said "No boxes."

Jinto who was still over the radio quickly exclaimed "They're here with me."

I stepped into the transporter and the screen opened that held the map of Atlantis. McKay and Sheppard had joined me in the small transporter. Without looking at either of them I asked "Do you remember where the strange power reading was?"

McKay reached over my shoulder and pointed to an area on the map and said "Yes, it was from this area."

Without waiting a moment longer I touched where he was pointing and we transported into a lab. I stepped out and turned around. Noticing the men's confused expression I said "It's a transporter…" I turned around and said "hold on this is the lab where the device that kept the shadow was stored."

Jinto came around the corner and said "Protector, Major Sheppard."

He ran closer to us. Sheppard kneeled in front of him and said "Jinto. Are you okay?"

He nodded while he responded "Yes."

Sheppard tapped his radio and said "We've got Jinto. He's okay." While he was doing that I moved towards a device that sat on one of the tables of the lab .I knew it was the device that had held the shadow.

Now standing in front of it I asked without looking away from the device "Jinto, did you touch this?"

I turned my attentions back towards the three of them to see Jinto's response. Jinto, with a guilty look nodded his head.

McKay walked over to where I was standing next to the device and asked "Why, what is it?"

Turning back to the device I said "It is what held the shadow, it is empty now."

The radio came to life and we heard Weir ask "McKay?"

He responded by saying "We didn't touch anything. The entity could be causing random malfunctions."

I asked "What's going on?"

Weir said "The entity is heading for two of our men. They tried leaving the area but the door closed on them."

Worry flooded over me and I quickly said "Tell them to try another door; they need to get out of there now."

Weir added the two men to this radio frequency and said "Lieutenant, double back and try another door."

We heard Ford say "This door won't open either."

Another man said "Here it comes."

I quickly said "Pull open the console on the wall next to the door."

I heard some movement and then what sounded like the console being taken apart. A moment later Ford asked "What next?"

McKay asked "What do you see?"

Without a seconds delay he said "Three crystals."

I quickly said "Take out the middle one. Then move the top one down. If that doesn't work use the middle one to bridge the two others."

We heard Ford ask "Are you sure about this?"

I said "Yes." While at the same time McKay said "Not exactly."

Ford must have been talking to the other man he was with as he said "If this works go, don't worry about me." It was then silent for a moment then suddenly we heard Ford yell "Go!" And then his screams rung out over the radio.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

McKay and I were in the lab we found earlier trying to figure out exactly how the machine works. McKay broke the silence that had come upon us and asked "How long ago was this experiment done?"

I was surprised by the break of the silence and by his sudden question "Why do you ask?"

He looked up from where he was sitting across from me. The look on his face almost looked like he didn't even know he asked the question and said awkwardly "Well, earlier you said the experiment was done when you were a young child, I was just wondering how young you were."

I smiled at his curiosity and awkwardness, but instead of answering his question I asked in a teasing tone "McKay, do you want to know my age?"

He blushed and quickly said "Um, no, I wouldn't-"

Before he could say any more, I said "It really is okay if you want to know my age, I don't mind." I stopped for a moment to think, then said "I am almost 10,440 give or take a few hundred year of being in stasis."

His mouth dropped open, then closed again, then opened again. Finally regaining his composter he said "I, I knew that you were in stasis for about ten thousand years but where does the 440 come from?"

I smiled but it quickly faded from my face "What I am about to tell you I'd like to be kept between us…at least for now." I looked directly into his eyes to know whether he would do as I asked. He nodded, and I saw honesty shining in his eyes, so I continued "I wasn't born, I was grown…" I almost spat "in test tubes and bio-chambers" Returning my voice to normal I continued "My father and mother were DNA donors; they were considered the best of the best, which is why they were chosen to become my parents. All though they didn't need to take on the role of parents but my father did..." I smiled in remembrance but quickly shook myself out of it and continued "Anyways that not the point, the point is I was genetically engineered to be what I am. My growth was accelerated from when you would consider birth until late teens. I grew into a young adult in a matter of months. Then my growth was completely slowed down I hardly aged at all over the course of the 440 years before I was but into stasis. This was done solely for the purpose that I would still be young when I left the stasis no matter how long I was in there for. To answer your early question I was two when this experiment was being done."

McKay had been silent during the entire time I spoke, and he stayed silent for a few moments after. When he finally spoke he said "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you, or what we must seem to you. We must appear to be like ants."

I smiled and said "No, you appear to me as such extraordinary individuals, with so much potential, and I see you as people who have taught me how to live again."

McKay asked "Taught you how to live again, what does that mean?"

Before I could answer the transporter went off and Sheppard and Weir walked in. I heard Sheppard say "Apparently, it's also an elevator."

I saw McKay look over, he could tell our conversation was over and asked Sheppard "Really?"

Weir said "We can stop taking the stairs everywhere."

McKay said "Oh, how nice for you all." He turned to me and asked "Why didn't you tell us about the transporters earlier?"

I shrugged and said "It didn't cross my mind."

Sheppard interrupted "What have you got?"

McKay and I both got up from the table we had been working at and walked over to the device. McKay turned it on and said "This device is the one Jinto touched. It must have its own power source, like the Jumpers."

Weir cut to the chase and asked "What is it?"

I responded "Well, I was right. It is the containment vessel for the energy creature."

Sheppard interjected "and Jinto released it?"

I nodded and McKay responded "Well, it seems that way. As I suggested, the entity's what's been causing most of our technical problems."

I interjected "It was captured for observation. The Ancients were researching ascension."

Weir asked in a surprised tone "Really?"

Sheppard asked "What exactly is 'ascension'?"

McKay answered before I could "Well, at some point during their evolution, the Ancients reached an advanced stage of being where they were able to rid themselves of their physical bodies and rise to a higher plane of existence, one in which they live as pure energy. I know it sounds ridiculous, but this is the first indication there may have been evolutionary intervention to get there."

Sheppard said "A little gene therapy of their own, huh?"

I said "Actually it was a hope of a way to escape the war. Normally ascension was done only when someone reach a certain level of clarity. However that doesn't really happen during a war. Either way we haven't finished reading all of the notes, but what we do know is that the entity is energy. It feeds on energy."

McKay interjected "Ford is lucky. I mean, the more it feeds the bigger it gets. The bigger it gets, the more charged it becomes, and the more deadly it will be."

Weir asked "Is it intelligent?"

McKay responded "According to the research, it is sentient, but if you're thinking about trying to talk to it, you'd have more luck with a great white shark. This thing is going to suck the power out of our generators, and then it will kill us all."

Weir asked "All right, what do we do about it?"

McKay said "The entity has been trapped in here for years since before the Ancients abandoned the city."

Sheppard interjected "I know I'd be pissed."

I nodded and said "And hungry. The point is this device was designed to attract it, capture it, and hold it for observation. There's still a chance we could get it back inside. We just need a little more time to figure out how."

Weir nodded and the four of us got back to work on trying to find a way to stop this thing. McKay and I worked on the device that held the shadow while Weir and Sheppard were both going through notes and tracking the shadows movements. After a little while Weir said "It's not falling for the same tricks anymore."

I looked over my shoulder towards her and said "We told you, it's sentient and intelligent."

McKay quickly interrupted "This device is much simpler than we originally thought." Both Sheppard and Weir got up and came over "It's kind of like a mouse trap. "

Confused, I said "I don't know what that is," changing the topic back to the device I pointed to a button and said "but this button here causes the device to emit an energy signature that draws the creature to it."

McKay agreed "Yup," while pointing to another button he said "this one shuts it in. The only downside is it looks like someone's actually going to have to be here to press the buttons."

I quickly said "I'll do it."

McKay said "Okay." And started walking towards the transporter.

Weir said "Wait a minute, Rodney. You have the shield. Isn't there a chance that if something went wrong, that would protect you?"

I quickly interjected "No, I'll do it; if something goes wrong I would be able to protect myself a lot better than he could."

Weir apprehensively nodded and finally said "Okay."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

Everything was set up for our plan to take place. I heard Weir say over the radio "Okay, Protector. Go ahead." I stepped towards the device and turned it on. Weir said "Now." Then all the power went down, throughout the city, drawing the creature in.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. After a few moments a darkness I could not see through entered the room. I said into the radio "It's here." I noticed it was much larger than it was before and when it moved further into the room I said "All right, come on." It looked like it was almost looking at the device and then it backed away out of the room. "Great. The creature is much smarter than we thought. It took one look at the device and left."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When we were all back in the control tower Weir said "We need to know where the entity is right now."

I shook my head and said "We would have to turn the power on to use the sensors. That would draw the creature right to us."

It didn't seem like Weir was getting what I was saying and said "Do it, just the operations tower." A technician turned on our power and everything came back on.

Sheppard asked "What now?"

Weir looked at a computer screen and said "It's headed this way."

McKay said "Because you turned the power back on."

Weir said "We can't go on like this."

I said "You're right we can't."

Sheppard asked "What do you mean?"

I said "I mean the city cannot go on like this for much longer. I put walls up around my mind so I wouldn't feel the pain it is going through, but that pain is starting to seep through. If we don't do something fast we will lose the city, then the entity will kill us all."

Sheppard said "So, we have to kill it first."

McKay said "I don't see how."

I shook my head and turned to face the Stargate and then an idea came to my head "If we open the Stargate, we could lure it through, and then we would be rid of it for good."

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

McKay and I were in front of the Stargate with a MALP and one of the Naquadah generators. McKay had a frown on his face while he said "This is a bad idea."

I shook my head and said "You said that already."

"Well, it's worth saying again."

I turned to him and said "This is the only idea we've got. If you can come up with another one in a few minutes I'll be happy to go along with it."

Teyla was in the control room and ran over to the balcony and shouted "Tts coming."

McKay got the generator started and said to me "Good luck." I nodded my thanks and then he ran up the stairs into the control room.

Weir was standing on the stairs and asked me "Are you okay?"

I looked up to where she was standing, gave her a half smile, and said "I will be once this thing has left my city."

I heard the technician say from the control room "It's almost here."

Weir ran into the control room and asked him "Do we have an address?"

The technician said "M4X337, it's a barren wasteland."

Weir said "Dial it."

The gate quickly dial and the blue wave of the wormhole activated. Just as it did the darkness entered from both sides of the landing. Seeing this I quickly turned the MALP on and ran up the stairs. The darkness engulfed the MALP and the Gate platform.

McKay said "It's not going anywhere." The darkness had engulfed the entire landing platform. It look like a sea of black, constantly moving and eating.

Weir said "I can't see if the MALP got through."

I shook my head "That's because it didn't."

Weir must have seen a look cross my face because she asked "Protector, what are you planning to do?"

I looked at her "This has to stop!" I started walking towards the waves of darkness putting up a shield to surround me.

I heard McKay and Weir yell "Protector!"

Once I was fully engulfed in it, I could see the energy floating around me. Everything was lit up with sparks of blue energy. I could feel my own energy start to drain from me as soon as I entered. I quickly moved toward the MALP and picked up the container that held the generator and threw it through the gate. As I did the entity started leaving through the gate. I could hardly stand. The entity had eaten so much of my energy that just before it was fully gone I passed out.

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

When the darkness left through the gate, all that was left was the MALP and The Protector, who was collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Sheppard, Weir, Teyla, and McKay ran down to where she was. Weir asked "Protector?"

As they approached her they all kneeled around her. Sheppard tapped his radio and said "Medical team to the gate room."

Weir touched The Protector's cheek and said "She's not burned. She's breathing."

McKay asked "Protector?"

_~Stargate: Atlantis~_

I opened my eyes as I heard McKay ask "Protector?" Looking down at me was McKay, Weir and Sheppard. Teyla was standing right beside Sheppard.

I felt exhausted and asked "What happened?"

Weir smiled and said "You did it."

I smiled when I felt a wave of warmth enter my mind, realizing I was now reconnected to the city I said "You're right. I'm connected to Atlantis again. The city's fine."

McKay said "The entity went through the gate."

I half nodded and said "It was feeding off of my energy and I passed out." I laid my head back and closed my eyes "I feel exhausted."

I heard Sheppard stand up and I opened my eyes. Sheppard said to Teyla "That…was a Hail Mary."

I heard other footsteps and I saw the medical team come in and surround me. I sat up and said "I'm fine. I just need to eat and sleep."

They backed off. Thankfully Dr. Beckett wasn't there because he would have dragged me all the way down to the infirmary. I stood up even though every part of my body was saying to just lay there for an eternity.

Once I was standing Weir turned to me and said "Good Job."

I nodded and slowly walked back to my quarters. Once there I collapsed on my bed and slept for a day and a half.


End file.
